Mermaids Curse
by ohjaayox
Summary: "Bofur was right; Mermaids can be cruel, aloof and unreliable. But teach her well and she can learn, treat her right and she could well save your life." The Company of Thorin Oakenshield stubble across one of the most unlikely of creatures. Alluring, rare and dangerous. But Thorin can't seem to keep the strange girl off his mind, and out of his heart. Thorin/OC
1. Prologue

A/N: okay, just to start, I must remind you that I am changing the story ever so slightly, because of course there is no romance between Thorin and a character, nor are there mermaids (I'm not talking icky squishy Ariel mermaids). So I'm twisting it to suit my story. I own nothing (duh) everything belongs to either Mister Tolkien himself OR Mister Peter Jackson. Apart from my mermaid of course.

Just a briefing, this is set between the warg chase with Radagast and the company falling upon Rivendell. The secret passage Gandalf led them into that leads to Rivendell is deeper than meets the eye (I always imagined that if it was as simple as in the film (and books) it wouldn't be so 'secret' and rather easy to find and follow), it's now a network of caves that run deep below the surface, filled with pools of different depths…

"_So, are there any other creatures out there that don't exist but actually do?" Bilbo said stiffly, shuffling closer to the fire for warmth, "I've met a troll now thank you, is there anything else I should prepare myself for?"_

_The company shared a few chuckles, but Bilbo was being totally serious._

"_Ay, there are many weird and wonderful creatures out there laddie, just waiting for you to find them." Bofur replied, a twinkling of amusement in his eyes, talking another toke of is pipe._

"_Are fairies real?" Bilbo queried, remembering the stories his mother used to tell him of how one of her ancestors took a fairy wife. Of course he never truly believed her._

"_Ay, but they're hard to see, only a few feet tall." Kili piped up. Well, that squashes that story._

"_How would __**you **__know?" Fili dug, sending his little brother a____bemused look._

"_I've seen one." The brunette responded quickly._

"_No you haven't."_

"_Yes I have!"_

"_No you—"_

_Fili was cut off by an inquisitive Hobbit who wanted answers._

"_What about sphinx?"_

"_Half man half lion? You've got to be joking!" Dwalin roared with laughter._

_Bilbo thought for a moment, "Mermaids?"_

_The laughter died down a little at this._

"_You mean Sirens, laddie?" Balin responded, leaning forward slightly to get a better look at the Hobbit from around his brother._

_Bilbo paused for a moment, "Well yes, I suppose."_

"_No one has ever seen one, but you… Hear things…" Bofur began, switching from his usually peppy tone to a more cynical one. He readjusted his floppy hat before continuing, "entrancing songs in the wind, sailors going missing without a trance..." He trailed off, giving Bilbo a toothy grin._

"_I thought mermaids were sweet and kind?" The Hobbit asked, blinking, "You know, brushing their hair on rocks, swimming with the fish…"_

"_No, they're man eaters; they'll entice you in with their songs, then drag you beneath the waves and rip the skin right off your bones with their sharp fangs." Kili piped up, shielding a smirk with his pipe as he watched Bilbo's face pale._

"_Fangs?"_

"_Ay, as long as your finger. Their scales as big as your palm. Their tales like a serpents, slimy and poisonous to the touch."_

_Bilbo chocked on his breath._

"Where are we?" Fili gasped, stopping in his tracks at the edge of what looked like a large pool, "I can't see the bottom!" He was leaning over the edge, the black water didn't glisten like normal water. It was empty looking, and just being near it made you feel like the life was being sucked out of you.

"Get away from there!" Dori hissed, grabbing the young Dwarf prince by the back of his coat and roughly pulling him back, "It looks evil!"

Thorin shot Gandalf a look. They were all out of breath from running, and by the looks of it, their path was blocked by this thick water. The company was standing in a vast cave, at least thirty metres high, twice that wide and at least a hundred deep. They had followed the snaking network of caves and now they'd reached a dead end.

"You took us the wrong way." Thorin accused, glaring up at the wizard bitterly.

Gandalf have an exasperated sigh, "No, Master Dwarf I did not." He nodded towards the other side of the lake. There, across the water, was an exit. From where they stood it just looked like a dark hole.

"We've been here for hours. How much further?" Nori asked, sitting by Ori, his hand on his shoulder.

"A fair way." Gandalf responded stiffly. Taking the first steps towards the water, "We must be quick and quiet," His eyes flickered to the holes in the stone walls metres above them, "Who knows what could be lurking in the darkness…" He whispered the last part, but Bilbo heard.

"Come on!" He stepped into the water.

Bilbo half expected him to just fall in, but he didn't. He kept walking.

"It's shallow?" Ori exclaimed, watching the water rise merely to his middle calves, "It looked deeper."

"Deception is a dangerous forte, Master Dwarf." Gandalf replied quickly, clearly his mind was elsewhere. His eyes were scanning the water, then the walls, then the water again. It was making Bilbo feel uneasy.

It was about one hundred metres from one side of the cave to the other, and for the first thirty metres it all seemed to be going well.

Until Kili tripped on something hidden in the waters bed and fell, landing in the water with a yelp of surprise and a great splash.

After that, everything was a blur for Bilbo, it all happened so fast. At first, everything went silent, like the sound had been sucked from the air. Then everyone was yelling, the Dwarves were drawing their weapons and shouting at one another. Then Bilbo saw them, whatever they were. Creatures crawling out from the edges of the water. They stood hunched over, their skin sagging and the colour of dirty moss. Their limbs and fingers were long, at the end of each finger protruded long, yellowed nails. Their eyes were bulging and crazed, and tongues lolling.

Bilbo barely had a chance to unleash Sting when there was another loud splash.

"Bofur!" He heard Bombur cry. Looking around Bilbo noticed a disturbance in the water, it was bubbling and rippling violently.

Under the surface Bofur struggled. One of those Cave dwellers was drugging him down. He wrestled against it, trying to free its long, sickly fingers from his neck. The creature opened its mouth, baring a mouth full of vicious looking fangs, its eyes hungry.

Then he saw it. A shimmer of gold. The beast in front of him was pulled away in one swift movement. Then he saw a pair of eyes, a pair of golden shimmering orbes, before he was being pushed and pulled.

Bofur broke the surface with a gasp. Instantly multiple pairs of Dwarvish hands reached for him, pulling him back to the shallower water.

"Are you alright?" Bombur asked him, shaking him roughly. Bifur stood behind him, muttering in Khuzdûl.

"This way!" Bofur didn't get a chance to reply, everyone was looking at the Hobbit, or rather, the back of him, as he scuttled off in a different direction, a completely different direction to the exit Gandalf had recommended.

"Bilbo!" Gandalf called, making after Bilbo who was now wading in water up to his waist.

The Dwarves watched as the Wizard and the Burglar disappeared into another network of caving. They all exchanged glances before chasing after them.

"Master Baggins!" Balin shouted, struggling against the deepening waters, "What has gotten into him?"

"I saw something!" The cave was pretty dark now, the only light coming from where they entered.

"Was it gold?" Bofur asked, he was wading the fastest, trying to catch up to the Hobbit.

"Yes! You saw it too? I saw a splash of gold out of the corner of my eye and-"

"Enough!" Thorin stopped, glaring at the Hobbit and the toy maker, "What is going on?" His face was sour, but then he saw it, just a glimpse; a flash of bright gold disappearing off to the left.


	2. At Your Service

The dwarves looked at Gandalf for answers, and by the suspicious and confused look on his face he had none.

"I think it wants us to follow." Spoke Dori sceptically, taking a small step forward.

"Bofur, you should go."

Everyone stared at Gandalf.

"You're joking!" Bofur huffed, "What even is it?"

"A Mermaid."

Everyone went silent.

"What?" Thorin's voice was low, and he looked up at the wizard through his heavy brow.

"Mermaid's don't actually exist, Mister Gandalf." Balin stated in his usual kindly tone, however it was laced with concern and confusion, "They're just a myth."

Bilbo wasn't listening to them, he was slowly edging his way to the corner where the creature was last seen.

Amara's POV

I waited patiently. Nervously thumbing at the frayed hems of my wet tunic, my eyes glued to the corner.

Where are they? Did I scare them?

I bit my lip and made to swim back when I saw movement in the waters drawing closer. I waited some more, now pulling at the hem of my tunic growing more and more tense.

They're very small for men, too small. They're very stocky too, and I've never seen man wearing such strange attire.

I instinctively went back under the surface when a curly haired figure hesitantly came round the corner.

"H-Hello?" It asked, blinking at me. I only had my eyes out the water, and I was watching him intently. I noticed his sword hanging at his side and my hand moved towards the hilt of my own.

"I'm Bilbo Baggins," He paused, taking another step forward, "Of Bag End. What's your name?" He gave me a small smile.

I blinked at him. His face was round and his ears pointed. He had an overall friendly vibe about him.

"Amara." I replied, scooting towards him slightly.

Normal POV

"Amara." The girl replied, sliding towards the Hobbit slightly. When she moved the water did not ripple, it was as if the water parted for her, not her parting the water.

She had the largest eyes Bilbo had ever seen, and they were of bright gold. Her hair was half up, messily bundled towards the back of her head, the bottom of it hung down, fanning out into the water around her, it too was bright gold. Not a blonde, not a honey, not a caramel, but a bright, shinning gold that seemed to glitter like it was covered in hundreds and thousands of tiny diamonds. She had all sorts of assortments entwined into it; shells, strange looking coins, bits of coloured thread, beads and he swore he caught sight of the glimmer of a tea spoon behind her ear. He stared, eyes wide as she drew ever closer.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Amara." He stuck out a hand for her to shake.

She stopped and stared at his hand quizzically.

Truth be told, she didn't understand. Why was he holding out his hand?

She came closer, staring, inspecting the Hobbits hand. She gave it a sniff.

This amused Bilbo as he chuckled and wiggled his fingers playfully at the strange girl, just an inch or two away from her button nose. The sudden movement of his fingers made her jump though, and she moved backwards a few feet and made a strange noise, like a pur almost, but short, sweet, and sounded surprised. She then grinned at him.

Bilbo's stomach dropped.

"_No, they're man eaters; they'll entice you in with their songs, then drag you beneath the waves and rip the skin right off your bones with their sharp fangs."_

Fangs.

The strange creature had fangs. Not how the Hobbit imagined them though, they were shorter, not as sharp and she just had the one pair.

Suddenly the rest of the company came splashing round the corner, calling for Bilbo. This of course distracted him and he turned to their racket.

"Shhhh!" He hushed them, turning back around he found her gone. "Now look what you've done!" He exclaimed, "You've scared her!"

A response of muttered apologies came his way and he sighed. Turning back to the cave before them.

"Amara?!" He called after the girl.

"Wait!" Thorin's voice echoed around the cave, "Is it safe?"

"'**It'** happens to be a girl and _she_ seems harmless." Bilbo interjected, folding his arms across his chest. "And her name is Amara."

Thorin gave him a look, one Bilbo had come to recognise to be 'don't sass me'.

Bilbo was about to speak again when Bofur pushed past him, his attention elsewhere. The rest of the company followed his gaze and found a rather nervous looking girl peering at them from around a large rock.

Bilbo tried to give her his sweetest, most sincere smile. But he wasn't sure he saw it from behind Bofur.

"Bofur, at your service!" He introduced, rather abruptly. Amara eyed him rather suspiciously, when she didn't respond he continued, "Thank you ever so for saving me back there." He had his usual playful smile on as he jerked his head back towards the other cave.

She then smiled again, not a grin as before, but a small, earnest smile.

"You are welcome." She replied quietly, her eyes flickering anxiously behind him towards the others.

There was a small pause before Gandalf cleared his throat.

"Miss Amara," He began, giving her a slight nod, "We may be slightly lost…" Thorin shot him a tart look. "Water has spread since I was last here, those creatures have spread… You don't happen to know a safe pass through these caves?"

"I do." Amara replied, blinking at him, innocently not catching onto his hint.

"Would you be able to show us?" He tried again, less subtly.

She smiled again, "Of course."

Gandalf smiled and chuckled, clearly somewhat relieved, "Well that's good, isn't it?" He gave Bilbo a small nudge. "I am Gandalf the Grey, and this is Nori, Dori and Ori, Bifur, Bombur, Oin and Gloin, Dwalin and Balin, Fili, Kili and-"

"Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin's baritone voice cut off Gandalfs cheery one as he had a glowered at Amara. He didn't trust her, she was a mermaid after all, it was in her nature to be deceitful and lure unsuspecting males to their deaths.

"Yes…" Gandalf sighed disapprovingly at Thorin's tone, "And of course you've met Bilbo and Bofur."

Amara looked at them all, eyeing them all up, one by one. When her gaze fell on Thorin it suddenly felt like he had hundreds of tiny insects crawling all over him, she made him feel uncomfortable.

"I like your head ornament." She suddenly said, her voice was cheery and sugar sweet, she smiled sweetly at Bifur.


	3. Swords Play and Fateful Proverbs

_Can I firstly apologise for the slow start and the short chapters! I've worked a 13 hour shift today, so yeah I'm shattered! Still pooping out the chapters though! Erm yeah there's some more Thorin coming up. I was trying to keep it mainly gravitating around Bilbo to begin with because, yanno… he's the main character. But I'll probably bleed that out eventually and make it more Amara's POV. That sounded harsher than intended… sozboz. But thank you for all those who have reviewed! Makes me happs! Constructive criticism is most welcome. Bare loves and tings 3_

"Do you trust her?" Thorin muttered to Gandalf. They were walking a little way behind the rest of the company and the Mermaid, who was chatting quite happily to Bofur and the Burglar. They were trying to describe to her what a flower was; apparently she had never been outside these caves. Not that he had been eavesdropping or anything. He kept catching himself staring though, his eyes would float around the cave, inspecting the oozy walls and the occasional creepy crawly that would scuttle around, but eventually they'd gravitate back to the water dweller.

Gandalf gave the Dwarf a questioning glance, "Of course." He paused, "You do not?" It was implied as a question but came out as more of a statement.

"She is a mermaid." Thorin responded rather gruffly, expecting his words to speak for themselves.

"So?"

Thorin shot him a bitter look, "A mermaid, wizard." He hissed.

"I don't see what you're point is."

"Have you never heard the stories? Luring sea men to their deaths, drowning them, and eating them!" He was speaking in a loud whisper and struggling to keep his heated temper, "They are malicious, vain, cruel, heartless, unloving, callous-"

Gandalf chuckled, interrupting him: "Oh stories yes, I do love a good story. In fact, it wasn't that long ago I heard a story about a dwarf who killed his entire family just for a few gold coins. I hear they only love what is drenched in gold." He gave Thorin a cold, pointed look and was clearly trying to make a point.

Thorin pursed his lips and quickened his pace to walk between his nephews who quickly tried to entice him into their conversation but to no prevail. His eyes had trailed back to the mermaid and his thoughts followed, eyeing her up for the fourth time in the last half hour. She swam alongside them, a few feet away in the deeper water. Her friendly, smiling face only seemed to annoy him. How innocent she seemed, totally clueless to the rest of the world with no real experience. She had this aura around her, a totally delusional one, like she lived and breathed in a bubble.

To give the half breed credit she had so far found them a safer, dryer path. The water only came up to their knees now, but the cold, wet sloshing in his boots was making him uncomfortable. He kept finding himself peering at her through the water, trying to get a glimpse of her tail, so far all he could see was a soft, murky glow beneath the surface.

"We should stop soon." He announced, catching the finned girls attention.

She turned round to face him in one swift movement, giving him a small smile she replied, "There's a small bank coming up, it should be dry."

He gave her a small appreciative nod and she turned back around. He suddenly felt slightly colder.

Soon enough the tunnel they were walking along opened up into a larger cave and through the dim light Thorin caught sight of a sandy bank, littered with rocks, pieces of bogwood and strange shells. It sat on the far side against the stone wall, only out of the water by a few inches, but it was dry.

"We'll rest here tonight." He said, dropping his items onto the slightly damp sand and began fumbling with his bedroll. He purposefully had his back facing the water, trying to avoid catching the attention of the half breed.

"We're running low on food." Bombur sighed after a few minutes, rummaging through his bags. Everyone grumbled at this. They were already growing impatient with their solitary, demanding (both physically and emotionally) environment and the strain that came with it was beginning to show.

"Then we'll ration." Thorin replied flatly, trying not to show his disappointment and kicking a few shells out his way. His stomach was rumbling and he was desperate for a large hot meal, especially after the day they'd just had. Straightening up he noticed his nephews looking round, a puzzled expression on their faces.

Kili soon noticed their uncles stare and he dropped his gaze, "Amara's gone."

"Who? Oh." Thorin strode past the younger prince and towards Nori and Oin who were assembling a fire with what wood they had in their packs. "I'm sure we'll manage without her." Thorin couldn't help but feel somewhat thankful, it felt like a weight that he didn't know was there had been lifted from his chest. For some reason her presence made him feel on edge.

Kili was about the reply when a sweet voice cut him off.

"I suppose you don't want these then." The dwarves turned to find the young half breed bobbing in the water a few metres away from the bank. She was holding up, rather effortlessly to her credit, four rather large fish. Her petite fingers entwined in their gills. She had a large grin on her face, her fangs visible and her hair clung to shoulders like a second skin. Her neck was more or less free from the golden strands and four slits were clearly visible on either side of her neck. In the dim light they moved slightly as she breathed.

"Ah yes!" Fili exclaimed, clearly unfazed or unaware of the half breed's gills for he inelegantly and rather enthusiastically splashed through the water to meet her, "Thank you!" He took the fish from her and came splashing back, a chuffed expression on his face. "No rationing tonight boys!"

"'ere lad, go take a bowl over to the lass." Balin pushed a bowl of the fish stew into Kili's hands.

"Why me?" He hissed, glancing over his shoulder, squinting through the darkness to look for the Mermaid. He was one of the unfortunate few who saw her gills earlier, and while the others that did weren't particularly surprised that a creature that lives in the water had features that aided this, Kili on the other hand had turned green. "I can't even see her, is she here?"

"Call for her, its only polite. She did catch the fish after all."

"Can she even eat fish?" Thorin interjected, his voice was laced with a subtle but bitter mockery. It was the first time he'd spoken in nearly an hour, having previously been preoccupied with his own thoughts.

"She's not a fish," Balin replied matter-of-factly, then he paused for thought, "Is she?"

Suddenly the bowl Balin was holding out for Kili disappeared.

The rest of the dwarves watched in silence as Bifur wandered over to the stretch of bank that led out into the water a little further than the rest and with a thump he plopped himself down where the sand met the water.

There was dead silence for a few minutes, the only sound coming from the crackling pop of the fire. The company was engrossed, totally fascinated by the black haired dwarf's sudden involvement. Even Gandalf let his beloved pipe hang loose from his lips slightly.

Kili suddenly thumped Fili in the chest and pointed.

And there she was, peering out from around a cave wall at Bifur questioningly. He simply raised the bowl towards her and grunted. Surprisingly she seemed to understand for she slowly drifted over to him. Thorin couldn't help but watch in quiet awe at the way she moved through water, so elegantly, so silently, it was as if she was floating. She stopped a few feet away from Bifur, where the water became a lot shallower.

The rest of the company was in silence, all leaning and straining to see and hear what would happen next, barely blinking at the sight before them: a somewhat strange Dwarf holding out a bowl of fish stew to a rather socially impaired half breed.

Bifur removed one hand from the bowl and made a wiggling motion with his arm. Amara's brow furrowed, clearly confused. Thorin scoffed to himself, he was obviously trying to imitate a fish. Bifur scratched his head then pointed to the water. Amara followed his finger and then nodded, understanding thus far. Her eyes were wide and her face was serious with concentration, trying to decipher what the strange Dwarf trying to say. Thorin couldn't help but smile a little at this, she was so innocent looking. He then did the wiggling motion again and her brow furrowed a little, but she nodded slowly. Bifur then did something which made her laugh. To this day none of the company would deny that it was the most beautiful sound they'd ever heard, it was so whimsical and fresh and her entire being began to glow a soft gold. Thorin noticed something glisten just under her collar bone through a rip in her tunic, but when she moved it covered back up and was gone.

Bifur had his back to the company so they couldn't see what it was that he did exactly, but from how she then puffed out her cheeks in imitation it was apparent Bifur did another fish impression.

"Fish!" She laughed. Bifur gave her the thumps up, and offered the bowl out to her.

Amara blinked at him and then pursed her lips, her smile disappearing. Her eyes flicking between Bifur, the bowl and then down into the water. It was then that Gandalf learned forward slightly.

"By my beard…" He muttered as the Mermaid began to edge her way closer to Bifur.

"What?" The Hobbit asked, looking between Amara and Gandalf. No one answered, no one needed to answer for all the questions that were forming on the tips of their tongues were soon to become clear.

In one quick, swift movement Amara slipped onto the bank next to Bifur. The dwarves nearly stopped breathing at the sight that unveiled itself to them and they just stared in total wonder at the sequence of bright gold scales that peaked out from the hem of her long, worn out tunic. Something went thump in Thorin's chest at the sight of her tail. Never had he seen anything like it. The gold of her tail made all the gold in Erebor look dull.

Bifur obviously pulled another face for she laughed again, and she flicked her tail, the end of it splashing out the water briefly. The end fins were an opaque gold and shimmered in the dim light of the fire, the light reflected off her scales and dancing round on the walls of the cave.

She seemed to positively glow as she ate the stew Bifur gave her. Her shabby tunic clinging to her in all the places Thorin wished it didn't, realising this, he suddenly found his boots incredibly interesting. He would never be so disrespectful to a woman and stare at her. He gave Kili a hard kick to remind him of this also.

Bifur however didn't seem be interested in her body, or her tail for that matter. He seemed to be enjoying himself thoroughly though, flinging his arms around widely and grunting at her. Thorin doubted that Amara could actually understand, but she was nodding along and laughing with him nonetheless. Bifur then began to pull at something on her side and Thorin once again found himself peering slightly to see what he was doing. Amara wiggled slightly and moved allowing Bifur to bring up a rather strange looking bow.

"What's that?" Kili popped the question without even thinking, obviously the familiar object had caught his eye and he suddenly wanted involvement. Amara jumped slightly at his sudden interjection and dropped her spoon on her lap.

"Woops!"

"What's that Bifur's holding?" Kili asked again. Clearly it was a bow, and he seemingly knew this for he pulled out his own bow and stood up, making is way over to the two, a new found confidence in his stride.

"A water bow," The half breed piped cheerily at him. It was roughly the same shape as a normal bow, but in the middle where the arrow sat and where the peak of the curve usually was it suddenly dipped in to a blunt point. It was also pale blue in colour and made from a material Thorin himself couldn't even title.

"What's the difference?" Kili found himself sitting next to Bifur to examine the bow further, "What's it made from?"

"A kale tree." She replied, her mouth full.

"What's that?"

She blinked, "A kale tree… It's an underwater climbing plant, but it has thick stems and branches. It totally covers some parts of these caves."

"What's with the shape?"

"What? It's made for the water, the shape give more..." She paused, brow furrowing as she thought for the words, "Umph!" She bounced slightly and grinned before taking another mouthful of stew.

Kili held the bow in his hands, it was a lot lighter than his own, and a little smaller, but he failed to believe that it had any more power than his own, to be honest he doubted it had much at all.

The young prince gave it back to her slowly, seemingly unconvinced.

"What else can you do?" He asked, sounding almost rude, but Amara just smiled, clearly not catching his tone.

"I have a sword!" She began fiddling with something on the other side of her waist that Thorin couldn't see.

She then pulled off her scabbard and handed it to Kili without a second thought. Thorin found himself craning his neck to get a better look.

"What make is this?" Kili asked, gently turning the sword in his hands.

"Mer." She replied simply, more interested in her food than her sword. Seemingly she'd never used a spoon before for anything besides hair accessories; she was having trouble grasping it and kept dropping it.

"Let me see that." Thorin said, his sudden interest derailing Kili's train of thought, but he stood and passed Thotin the sword, still in its sheath.

Carefully Thorin examined it, turning it and bringing it close to him. In length it was rather short, only an inch or two bigger than Bilbo's, and its shape resembled a Talwar with a slight curve. The sheath itself was unimpressive, made from a thick worn leather that had been patched and badly mended in places. The hilt of the sword however was remarkable, and very beautifully made. It stuck out like a sore thumb against its shabby sheath, or rather a diamond amongst the dust.

The hilt of the sword was a deep gold, brass colour that gave off a dull shine in the firelight. From what Thorin could see it was well overdue a good clean. It donned a dome knuckle guard that wrapped partially around the grip like a lacy vine, flicking up in places sharply like spikes and in others it swirled, in the centre of each curl was a small, glistening emerald.

Slowly Thorin wrapped his hand around the hilt and gave it a slight tug. It was slightly stiff but came free with a little wiggle. The blade too was a little dull and maybe even a little blunt, but a good rub with a whetstone would sort that out. The blade itself was a white silver, which contrasted beautifully with the hilt and down the centre was encrusted with the same tiny emeralds as knuckle guard.

"What does this say?" Thorin referred to the faded lettering just under the hilt. It was too worn to decipher and even when he squinted at it and traced the letters with a heavy finger he didn't recognise the language. "What tongue is it?"

"It's Baovveche-Tharian and it says Alassi toh jeech."

"It's who and says what?" Fili chocked on his pipe.

"It's Merish- specifically the tongue of the folk from the Moon Sea- It's an ancient proverb for Merfolk, a reminder to stay strong and never to fall. It says "Water cannot Burn."


	4. Kick

Apparently the cave system ran deeper than initially expected for they found themselves scaling deeper into the ground for three days before finally making the ascent to the surface. The company had gone nearly four days without any issue other than Thorin sulking more than usual, having to endure a shorter temper and a sharper tongue.

Amara was the only one who didn't feel the wrath of Thorin, choosing to communicate with every other member of the company except him. She seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself though, totally indulging in the luxury of having people to finally talk to. She wasn't used to having guests, so revelled in their company and tried to converse with them as much as possible. She would even wake Bofur in the night just to talk to him, begging him to tell her more about toys. She had even tried to get Bilbo to describe to her the colour pink and what an apple looked like, and if you could get pink apples and 'why not?'

The company had finally settled down for the night, all except their leader who was sitting furthest away from the water; unable to sleep and busying himself with his sword and whetstone. This was a ritual he'd taken to doing every night, especially now these caves had seemed to render him sleepless.

"What bothers you so?" A quiet, soft voice broke the silence, and through the dim light of the dying fire Thorin could see the half breed gently cleaning against the rock on which the company had retired. Her head was tilted slightly, her glistening hair dancing in the fire light and her eyes were as large as ever.

"Nothing." He replied more gruffly than intended.

Amara furrowed her brow and donned a slight pout, "Oh?" She scooted closer to him, leaning further on the rock, "It doesn't feel like nothing?"

It was Thorin's turn to look puzzled and he lowered his sword and whetstone.

He was about to ask what she meant but she interrupted him, "What's that?" Her gold orbs flickered to the whetstone. It hadn't taken long for him to realise she had a short attention span, but she seemed to have the world's longest temperament, nothing seemed to bother her. She was the definition of 'breezy'.

"It's a whetstone."

"What's that? What does it do?"

Amara's POV

For the past few days I had tried to steer clear of Thorin, spending most my time gravitating around Bilbo and Bofur, and especially Bifur who was my favourite. Whenever I came near Thorin it felt as though someone threw a dry blanket over me. A storm cloud hung over his head and the air around him was filled with negativity, but not like doom and gloom, more anxiety, pressure and tension. He never relaxed, constantly on edge. To him there was no silver lining in anything.

I had approached him with hesitation, but something enticed me. I was curious to get to the bottom of his pain, I wanted to help him like Bifur.

"It's a filing stone, it sharpens weaponry." He picked up his sword and stone again and continued his long swift movements, avoiding eye contact.

"Can it sharpen my sword?"

"Yes."

"Can you sharpen my sword?"

He finally looked up at me, his grey eyes shining like silver in the fire light. Wordlessly he put down his own sword and held out a hand.

I blinked at him and recoiled slightly, feeling uneasy about getting out the water again. I had done it just the once to sit next to Bifur, but I knew I was safe with him. Thorin on the other hand…

"I won't hurt you." His voice was low and sincere, his unblinking eyes bore into me. I fidgeted for a moment.

"Can't you come here?"

"No." He withdrew his hand and went to pick up his sword again. Obviously this was non-negotiable.

Without a second thought I pushed myself silently from the water, and perched on the edge of the stone. I lifted my gaze and met his, his eyes looked me up and down, and for the first time in my life I felt self-conscious, an unfamiliar feeling building in my stomach, it made me want to physically squirm with discomfort.

My face grey uncommonly hot and I gulped extending my hand for some help.

He blinked at my hand for a moment, seemingly taken aback to my complying, but then slowly he reached for me and wrapped his large fingers around my small wrist. His hand engulfed mine and he gently pulled me towards him. I was pleasantly surprised to find how calm he suddenly felt and how smooth he was with me, he held my wrist as if it was made of glass and with a little wiggling on my part we sat side by side, rather awkwardly, about a foot between us. He avoided eye contact and sat rather stiffly, I just assumed it was because I had a tail and he was curious.

Without even asking he unsheathed my sword, cleared his throat and began rubbing the stone against it.

I peered at him slightly, he was obviously trying to avoid me presence, or conversation, or both.

"How did you know that stone would sharpen and not scratch the metal?" I finally asked.

"It is a tooled passed down from generations," His voice was flat and distant, "Everyone knows."

"I didn't." I blinked at him, a familiar sinking feel coming over me, a feeling I had grown to recognise over the past few days whenever someone would mention something so menial to them, but completely new and intriguing to me. It was a harsh reminder of a world I would never know.

"Why're you helping us?" His question was abrupt and sudden, it would have caught me off guard if I wasn't half expecting it.

I thought for a moment, "Why should I not?"

"Because you're a mermaid." His voice was turning bitter now, and he had started striking the whetstone against my sword more roughly and with more force, clearly channelling his grudge into it.

I raised my brow, "What? So?" I wasn't catching on, or following.

"Sirens of the sea, man eating and malevolent."

"W-We are?" I blinked at him, slightly alarmed. He was now attacking my sword with the whetstone, sending sparks flying. "Well I apologise, but I truly have had no desire to eat any of you." You all smell and are hardly appetising anyway.

"I do not trust you." He had clearly been bottling this up for a few days now. His true feelings coming out with every strike against my sword.

"I know."

"Then why help us?" He hissed at me, slamming the whetstone down and finally turning to me, glaring maliciously. That's when I saw it, just a flicker but clearly visible.

_Sickness._

It disappeared the same way it appeared: quickly. It did not leave a trace on his face either, it was clearly a tension he was hiding.

My expression softened, "Stop tormenting yourself." I replied briskly, staring dead into his eyes. "I have no desire to eat any of you, I have no wish to corrupt or lead any of you astray. I simply wish to help because you need it. I know nothing of my kin, or any of their ways. The only thing I am sure of is that I will live and die in these caves. What use am I? What purpose do I have? I wish to help because you clearly do, all of you. You all have the chance to live how I cannot, why would I stand in the way of that?"

His expression softened, still he showed no weakness, only tension.

"You remind me of a Hazza Nut." I exclaimed after a minute's silence in which he just stared at me.

"A what?"

"It's a type of water nut, technically it's a seed but it's called a Hazza Nut and—"

"Get on with it." He grunted, clearly insulted.

I rolled my eyes and continued, "It's got a thick woody shell, and it takes a good, hard throw or two against a wall to crack one, but when you do it's got this yummy, gooey centre."

He gave me a sour look, "What are you saying?"

I gave him a playful elbow, not that he looked as though he appreciated it, "I'm saying you're not all bad. You have a big heart, you just don't want to show it. It's okay to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid." He replied bluntly, taking up my sword and the whetstone again and using it as an excuse to avoid eye contact.

"You are, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Are you afraid?"

"What have I got to be afraid of?"

"Those creatures that lurk in the water, the death that comes with them?" He glanced at me, watching for a reaction but he got none.

"I do not fear death."

"You don't? Why not?" He raised a heavy brow but still refusing to meet my eyes.

I shook my head, now smiling softly, "Because I know that when I die I'll go home."

I knew he didn't understand what I meant, and he opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by an ear-piercing screeched. Within an instant everyone woke up and started shouting and gathering their things. I just blinked for a moment, trying to mentally catch up with them all.

"What was that?" Ori shouted through the chaos, looking directly at me as I wiggled back to the water.

"Water dwellers, and they sound angry and-" I was cut off by Kili and Fili coming up behind me and giving me a push, and with a noise of surprise they rolled me over the edge of the rocks and into the water. When I broke the surface again the Company had formed a circle, ready to attack any creature that came their way.

The shrieks grew louder and I gulped. Something was wrong, something was very wrong.

"Which way?!" Gandalf called towards me, noticing my frozen stance. For once I was scared, not for myself but for the others. Never had I cared about anyone before, never had I needed to and it was strange.

"This way!" I leapt into motion with a flick of my tail.

Normal POV

The company chased after the half breed, following her soft glow and her occasional tail flick. Her tail fins were long and thin, and it wasn't until then that Thorin noticed there was a small chunk missing from her left flipper, almost like a tear. He hated to think how she occurred that injury. The thought made him grip his sword so hard his knuckled turned white.

_She seemed too selfless and sweet to be allowed to obtain injuries. _He grunted at this thought and pushed it aside, he didn't trust her, he couldn't, he wouldn't let himself.

The cave tunnels snaked and twisted so much Thorin was sure they were lost, he couldn't tell one slime covered wall from the next and the splashing of their feet in the water must only be giving away their location. The shrieks only grew louder and panic began to spread through the Company. At all times Thorin kept one eye on the half breed, his trust in her flip flopping.

They ran for what felt like hours, but it was surely nowhere near that. These caves seemed to suck the perception of time out the air.

Suddenly Amara stopped and broke the surface of the water with one of her strange noises.

"Not this way!" She yelled and turned, heading straight back into the water and starting off in the other direction. Before she went back beneath the surface Thorin caught sight of her eyes and what were usually alluring orbs of bright gold had turned totally black. Something caught in Thorins throat, a realisation that she was in fact the hunter that he had feared, she was the monster that haunted sailor's dreams.

"Quick!" Her teeth flashed, her fangs more prominent than usual. But she was trying to help them. They had a vicious predator on their side _**for once.**_

The company then saw what she had turned from, that forbidding ripple they knew all too well.

"Run!" Thorin bellowed. And they were off again, chasing after the half breed again in a whirlwind of testosterone, adrenaline and fear as if their life depended on it. Which it did.

Amara was on the left of the path and without warning jumped across their path to take a sharp right. They followed skidding and sliding everywhere. Gandalf and Bilbo were at the front and Kili and Fili held up the rear. Kili stopped, loaded his bow and aimed to shoot at one of the creatures that was beginning to grow dangerously close. But another arrow beat him too it, one of cobalt blue came whizzing past his ear and struck the creature right in the eye as it made a leap for him. Kili turned just in time to see Amara fall back into the water with not so much as even a ripple.

They kept running, and by the slight incline and the flow of the water they knew they were slowly going upwards, towards the surface, towards freedom- from these ghastly caves at least.

There was two more lefts, a right, another left, three rights and then-

"Light! I can see an exit!" Bilbo cried, totally exhausted and suddenly making a break for it.

The rest of the company yelled in appreciation, all picking up speed. The light grew brighter and brighter. One more right turn and there it was, the exit, the morning sun was just rising, casting a welcoming pinky-yellow hue into the cave. The Dwarves didn't even notice the water had stopped.

Suddenly there was a loud scream and a splash, Kili and Fili turned to see Amara struggling against one of the creatures. She let out an ear piercing scream when the creature bore its yellowing teeth and closed them around the milky skin on her arm, using its new grip to begin dragging her away. In the distance more cave dwellers were advancing on them- and fast.

Kili and Fili shared a look before sprinting towards the half breed, Kili grabbing her by her free arm and Fili bringing his sword down on the creatures head before helping his brother with pulling Amara from the water. They had just freed her when another cave dweller grabbed for her, it's long talon like fingers curling around the end of her tail, another joined and then another. Amara screamed as a tug of war pursued. Fili was about to let go and unsheathe his sword when suddenly Amara kicked out, somehow she slipped from the cave dwellers grip and kicked some more, hitting one straight in the end. It gave Kili just enough time to swing Amara up and into his arms. Fleeing from the cave with those creatures snapping at their heels.

_Hola! New chapter for you m'lovely's. Reviews are wonderful *hint hint wink wink*. And just a fun fact for you, my cats names Amara! That's where I got the name from tehe. It was between Amara and Poppy, which I thought would have been a fun bit of irony because she doesn't even know what a flower is (my awful humour there) FAREWELL AND THANKS FOR ALL THE FISH. 3_


	5. Socks and Flowers

At first Fili and Kili didn't actually notice that anything was wrong once they'd left the cave. The two siblings just grinned at each other, full to the brim with pride that they'd made it with the Mermaid safely intact in Kili's arms. Satisfaction over whelmed them, which is when they looked to the others, expecting them to be chuffed also. But they didn't, the rest of the company stared wordlessly and the quivering female in Kili's arms.

It was Amara all right, even though her face was hidden beneath Kili's coat there was no mistaking that cascade of golden, wet hair. Her skin however did not have its usual golden hue and had turned a sickly green in colour. Most of all, which started Kili so much he nearly dropped the girl, was that her bottom half was no longer a parade of golden scales and fins, but instead a pair of slim, smooth, slightly green, legs.

She whimpered from under Kili's coat, clearly in pain. Her open wound was still bleeding, although not particularly heavily, but her blood was a pale turquoise in colour.

Thorin's gaze drifted from Fili to Kili, then back to the trembling Mermaid – if you could still call her that – and remanded silent, but the siblings read Thorin's look.

"T-Those creatures got her, we couldn't just leave her." Kili mumbled, not making eye contact with his uncle. Another whimper came from the bund of green and gold in his arms. She was soaking wet, cold and every clearly distressed.

Thorin did not say a word for quite some time, his thoughts and emotions were in utter turmoil.

When he finally spoke his voice was surprisingly hoarse.

"Can she walk?"

Kili looked down at the female and gave her a gentle squeeze and then a light shake in an attempt to get her attention. She peaked out his coat, and caught sight of her knew limbs. Clearly by her following actions she did know they were there.

"Aaaa-eeee!" She propelled herself from Kili in a whirlwind of water and hair, landing on the ground with a hard thud (she was obviously not as graceful on land as she was in the water) and gawked at her legs which lay awkwardly sprawled out in front of her. She wiggled her toes and made a noise of surprise.

"Can you walk, lass?" Bofur tried, coming forward gently and crouching to her level. Everyone was silent and watched intently as the girl looked at him with large, round eyes. She sniffed in response and wiggled her nose before grabbing one of her feet and pulling it up to her face for closer inspection. She had never seen toes before, of course she'd seen legs but toes! She lost balance and toppled over.

It was Bifur's turn now, and he didn't take such a soft approach. He simply strode over to the confused girl and in one swift movement hoisted her up. He held her arms to steady her as her newly formed knees wobbled slightly.

Thorin couldn't help but think she looked like a baby dear taking its first steps. Her large golden eyes begged for comfort and her bare, totally hairless legs shook under her weight. Her normal colouring had returned now, and in the rising sun her skin glowed a soft gold. Her hair kept catching the light and although still slightly damp it glistened. Thorin watched her face. She wasn't like a Dwarven woman, that's for sure, although she was surprisingly small, standing maybe an inch taller than the Hobbit did, but she had always been petite. Her hands had been swallowed by his when he held them only the night before. Her face was soft, the only hair on it being a pair of beautifully arched eyebrows and long thick lashes. Her nose was like a little tomato, cute as a button and her jaw was smooth. Completely polar to the sharp square jaws of female Dwarves (if ever visible from under their beards). Her lips were not a bright red and her cheeks were not rosey either, instead her lips were full and a pinky, peach in colour and her cheeks being a soft, dusty pink. But it was those large eyes that made her so alluring, and Thorin found himself understanding why sailors would pursue such a creature. She was so innocent, so untainted by the horrors of the outside world. But she was also strong, brave and had a heart of gold. He finally admitted it: his first impression was wrong. Thorin Oakenshield had been wrong.

"Thorin? Uncle?" Thorin's train of thought abruptly crashed and he quickly brought himself out of his thoughts.

Realising he had been staring at Amara he cleared his throat, "Yes?" He scowled at Fili and the amused look he was bearing. He had caught him staring.

Fili nodded towards Amara, who thankfully hadn't noticed his gaze. She was too preoccupied with hobbling over to Bifur and Bofur who now stood a few yards away from her, arms out stretched and wearing hugely encouraging grins. The Hobbit trailed behind her, arms ready if she fell. Thorin smiled, finding himself remembering when he and his sister were teaching Fili and Kili to walk.

"She's getting there." Thorin responded flatly, turning away and looking at the orange sky. "We should rest here for a few hours, get some sleep and food, and then we head on." He glanced over his shoulder at the older prince and then at Amara who had fallen over onto the Hobbit, obviously he had spoken too soon. "Make sure she's fit to travel. I'm sure we can find a place for her to stay along our journey."

Fili raised his brows, "You're just going to leave her somewhere?" He glanced at the girl, "We can't just abandon her."

Thorin was about to respond when the wizard piped up, seemingly finally having an input. "I know a place not too far from here where she would be most welcome."

Thorin nodded, thankful that for once the wizard had seen reason with him and turned back to his nephew to face him fully, "She shouldn't come with us. She has never even walked before, she will be a burden." He glanced back at Amara again, taking note of her attire. She donned only a long, warn, shabby tunic, "Plus, she is hardly dressed for travel. Find her _something _would you?"

He then turned away, trying to find an appropriate spot in which to rest. Once seated next to Balin his gaze fell on Amara again, who was still on the ground, staring at Kili who was waving a pair of socks in her face.

"You're really going to just leave the lass somewhere?" Balin spoke softly, barely above a whisper.

"Aye." Thorin replied gruffly. "When we reclaim Erebor I will send for her."

Balin chuckled at this, his beard bouncing as he did so, "Good thinking. I don't think Bifur would be too impressed if you didn't."

Thorin nearly smiled, watching the strange Dwarf attempt to put socks on Amara who wouldn't stop squirming and recoiling.

"Of course." But he hadn't even thought about Bifur, the peculiar Dwarf wasn't the reason why he wanted her retuned to them.

Thorin didn't realise he had fallen asleep, and he didn't know how long for, but when he did wake up the sun was fully up. He sat up and stretched.

"You're awake! Thorin look what I can do! Look! Are you looking?"

Amara was standing a few feet away from him, grinning from ear to ear and positively glowing. In the back ground he saw Bifur and Bofur asleep side my side. Seemingly she was the only one awake and had been practising her walk for she confidently strode towards him. She closed the gap between them and smiled proudly.

"Very good." He avoided eye contact with her. Thorin had never seen her _dry _before. Her hair was thick and fell in soft waves to her waist and curling towards the end. In the new sunlight it sparkled even more than usual. Her tunic was also dry, and no longer clung to her—which he was very thankful of.

Amara's grin widened, for some reason she wanted to show Thorin the most, she wanted his approval the most. Maybe it was because he had to please and so when he was it was more of an achievement. What she didn't expect though was that when he did praise her something warm flooded her belly. From her position she looked down on him, he however was not looking at her and down towards his nephews who lay near his feet.

"Do you like my clothes?" She wanted his attention again. Finally he looked up at her, if only for a moment, and his silver, stormy eyes met hers before looking her up and down. She was wearing Ori's spare trousers and Kili's socks. The trousers were clearly miles too big for her and pulled up to her waist, they were only held there by a piece of discoloured rope which had been tied around her twice. She wore no shoes, because they had none going. Thorin frowned.

"What?" Something in Amara's chest felt heavy, did he not like it? Did she disappoint him? When Thorin turned away again to rummage through his pack she frowned.

"Take these." He pretty much threw another pair of socks at her, which she quickly caught. "We may be travelling on rough terrain, you need all the protection you can get. Are you cold?"

"What?" She was busy pulling at the socks which were knotted together tighly.

"Cold. Are you cold?"

"A little I suppose but-"

Thorin cut her off by pulling out a royal blue jumper from his pack and holding it out for her.

Gratefully she took it and pulled it on without hesitation. It completely swamped her, falling nearly too her knees, and the sleeves fell over her hands by a good few inches and dwarfed her even further. Thorin finally stood, and began rolling up her sleeves without a second thought. Or at least trying not to think. He couldn't help but notice when his fingers brushed her soft skin that she was so cold, and that her skin didn't actually feel like skin.

"You're so warm." Amara said through the silence, shuffling closer to him slightly and seeing no wrong in doing so. Something caught in Thorin's throat and he didn't reply. Only stiffen out of awkwardness.

"Put those socks on. We leave soon." He grunted finally, and made to leave to wake his nephews.

"Erm… Could you help me?"

Thorin had his back to the girl now and he shut his eyes in exasperation when she asked. He couldn't physically so no to her, yet at the same time he didn't want to be near her. She still gave him that unearthly feeling of unease in the pit of his stomach.

Slowly he turned and with a heavy sigh he nodded.

Amara grinned at him and held the socks out for him to take, "Thank you." She squeaked when he bent down to help her. He may have pulled up her leg rather too roughly for she made a noise and grabbed his shoulders to steady herself. Her tight grip on his coat made it slightly harder to concentrate at the task at hand. Which it was just that: a task. Getting a pair of socks on her tiny feet was a battle all of its own. She wobbled, and squeaked at him.

"Whatever is the matter?" He groaned, quickly pulling up the first sock, having finally put it over her heel. He wanted to get this over and done with, their close proximately was making his stomach feel troubled.

She made another strange noise and he found himself glancing up at her, recognising the noise to be one she would make if she was in discomfort, "It feels funny."

"How so?"

"It makes me…" She wiggled around and squirm slightly, a small smile now playing at her lips.

"Does it tickle?" Thorin mused out loud, his eyes twinkling.

Amara looked at him, "What's that?"

"Does it make you want to laugh?" There was almost a chuckle in his voice. His grey eyes dancing with amusement. Amara had never seen Thorin remotely amused before and although it was strange, she liked it. Something warm bubbled in her stomach at the realisation that it was her that made him amused.

"A bit…" She replied sheepishly. Then without warming and without thinking on Thorin's part, he moved his fingers quickly against the soul of her foot. Amara hooted with laugher and the abrupt feeling made her loose balance. She fell on the floor in front of Thorin with a thud.

Amara looked up, still giggling at the tingling that was lingering on her foot. Thorin was chuckling at her, and there was a small smile behind his beard.

She grinned at him, admiring the way he looked. There was something about him that made her look twice. He was indeed handsome, although in a dishevelled way maybe. Amara assumed that was simply from his travels though. He was strong, protective and brave, and feeling of importance seemed to radiate from him. He held his own, and was very good at it. His eyes were sparkling and his nose was sharp. His black hair was thick and the silver streaks that laced it gave him a look of wisdom, of hard times, and recovery.

"You should do that more often." She said to him quietly.

"Do what?" He was still giving her a small smile when he went back to pulling up her final sock.

"Smiling of course, it suits you."

His smile fell and he glanced at her, his eyebrow raised questioningly.

"It makes you look handsome."

Amara's POV

I was trying to be sincere and comforting. But by the looks of it I had done the opposite for I had never seen anyone look so uncomfortable.

Thorin hastily stood up, gaining composer fast.

I blinked at him for a response. But I got none, he simply stared and moved away. I watched him walk, a strange pulling in my chest. I found him very admirable, something in his passed haunted him greatly, I knew that much, but he hid it well and only desired best for his kin. He may seem hard and cold on the outside but I knew that was just a wall put in place to protect himself. One the inside I knew he was gooey, or at least that he could be with a little melting.

I watched him wander round the group waking up the rest of the Company rather harshly, with a kick here and a prod there. I just hoped he wouldn't wake me up like that. I began to play with the grass I was sitting on.

"Come on lass." It was Bofur, he was smiling down at me with his hand extended, "Time to go."

"Where are we going?" I asked, gratefully taking his hand and letting him help me to my feet. Although I was a very skilled walker now, thank you very much, I couldn't do much else. He lace his arm through mine as we walked, mainly for support.

Bofur glanced at me, handing me my bow, quiver, and sword before shrugging, "East." Was his reply. I opened my mouth to ask what was East that interested them so when Bilbo appeared to my left, his hands full of brightly coloured…

"Flowers!" I grinned excitedly. My previous thoughts of enquiry evaporated from my mind.

"For you." Bilbo smiled and extended them towards me. I eagerly took them.

"Which ones pink?"

"This one." Bilbo pointed at the most beautiful one and I squeaked with delight.

"What types are they?"

And that's how our afternoon pursed, Bilbo enlightened me about all the flowers he could think of. He told me what a bumble bee was when I pointed to one. He told me what a butterfly was when I tried to grab one. Thorin hadn't completely slipped from my mind though, and I kept stealing glances his way. He was walking a fair bit ahead of me, seemingly in deep conversation with Balin. I wanted to go talk to him, I wanted to give him a flower and share with him the knowledge I had just gained. But I didn't, I kept my mouth shut and listened to Bilbo and toyed with the flowers in my hands, occasionally bringing them up to my nose and smelling them.

It was quite late when we stopped for the night, apparently Thorin wanted to make up for the time we'd lost that morning. He had said that _for some reason _they were journeying at a slower pace than usual and they must make up for that. Even though Gandalf had assured him our next destination was only half a day's walk away.

'Well now it's even less.' Thorin had responded pointedly, and I'm sure I caught Gandalf rolling his eyes.

But nevertheless we had now stopped, and my hands which were once filled with flowers were now empty, all the flowers now being tied neatly into my hair- courtesy of Bifur.

I was about to take a seat when I noticed Fili and Kili and realised I hadn't even thanked them for saving me, so I made my way over to them.

They smiled at me as I approached.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me, it was truly very kind of you." I grinned at the pair and I meant it. I'd never known such kindness, I'd never even believed anyone would risk their live for another. Sure, I had wanted to help them back in the caves, but I'd never had expected them to return the favour. The gesture made my heart swell with joy. And I knew exactly how to thank them.

"It was nothing." Replied Kili, clearly cajoled and sporting a boastful smirk.

"Don't mention it." Fili agreed, seeming less flustered but just as proud. They both inclined their heads to me and I pulled them into a joint hug before placing a soft kiss on each of their temples. I smiled and pulled away, my eyes lingering where their skin glistened for a few moments before returning back to normal. Fili and Kili stood awkwardly as I walked away, seemingly taken aback by my forwardness.

I found a seat between Bofur and Bilbo and watched with unease as Dwalin lit a fire. I didn't like fire, I didn't like anything that wasn't wet. I rubbed my arm absentmindedly at the discomfort that had formed there. I hated being dry, absolutely despised it and I couldn't sense any water near. It made me uncomfortable and agitated which was why I was itching, I knew my skin was beginning to peel.

Normal POV

Thorin watched the half breed scratch at her arm roughly and he frowned. He didn't know much about mermaids- if anything at all bearing in mind his previous perception on them had turned out to be totally false and was abruptly squashed- but if there was one thing he knew it was that they liked water, and he doubted that she had ever been fully out of water for such a long period of time. He couldn't help but wonder if this was the source of her agitation.

He had been shooting glances at her all day to check and make sure she was still alright. He quickly learned that she was thoroughly amusing to watch. Her attention span appeared to be short and her mind moved fast. She marvelled at everything and he was pretty sure she picked the whole of Middle Earth clean of flowers. It was highly amusing watching the Hobbit trying to keep up with the fast passed half breed.

As the evening unfolded Amara found herself beginning to get rather upset. Now they had stopped and her mind was no longer preoccupied with the heavy task of walking and learning she was growing acutely aware of her discomfort. Although extremely grateful for Fili and Kili's life saving heroics she soon realised how much she seemed to lack. While everyone laid out their bed rolls and furs she could only sit, bring her knees to her chest and pull Thorins jumper over them like a little ball for warmth for she refused to venture anywhere near that demon fire. She also missed the comfort of her hairbrush, and she found herself using her fingers as a comb in an attempt to tame her following threads.

Usually Thorin was rather haughty and did not notice anyone else's conditions outside of his kin, but he watched Amara pull herself into a ball and frowned. The entire evening keeping one eye on her to make sure she didn't get too cold. He had watched rather longingly as she ran her fingers through her hair, in the firelight it glistened at it looked so soft and smoothed. He almost twitched in temptation to touch.

"Dwalin you take first watch," Thorin announced, noticing the rest of the Company was beginning to retire. Amara had fallen asleep hours ago though and none of the Company could blame her and therefore let her be. She must be truly exhausted after the eventful day they'd just had. All in one day Amara had been bitten, pulled into the outside world with nothing but the tunic on her back, learnt to walk (although her speed was rather limited and had slowed them down), spent the day being taught about agriculture (alongside many other things) and never uttered a word of complaint. She may seem innocent and untainted by the outside world but she was far from weak. Thorin was quite impressed with her, she was either extremely dedicated and hardy, or extremely stubborn.

Dwalin nodded and stood, having a small stretch before making his way over to his post.

"Then you Fili, I'll take the rest of the night after that." He concluded, glancing at his nephew to see his acknowledgement before taking to his bed roll. But his night was spend far from relaxing.

_Good evening my little gem stones! I hope this chapter is longer for you all. I'm totally shattered now after my eventful day! BRING ON SLEEP! As always reviews make me happy and speed up my posting immensely! P.s I'm thinking about starting personalised one-shots for people, so if you're interested just give me a dm. bare love and tings xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	6. Imladris

_Thorin stood in the main entrance of Erebor, in the background his large stone thrown sat tall and overlooking his kingdom. Upon his head sat what was his grandfather's crown, to symbolise that he was now the King of Erebor. He wore robes of royal blue, encrusted with gems that sparkled under his coat with thick, black furs and a belt that shone in the light of the mountain halls. He seemed to be in deep conversation with Fili who also wore a crown of smaller grandness. _

"_Look what I made boys!" A voice called that sounded oddly familiar, but somehow different. There was that familiar playfulness, but it was also unusually graceful._

_Both Thorin and Fili turned to see Amara come sashaying out from around a mighty stone pillar, her hips swinging as she walked elegantly towards them, a small but brazen smile pulling at her lips and a plate balanced effortlessly in her left hand. Dream Thorin grinned at her as she glided towards them, her heavy, red, lightly jewelled dress swinging and the white furs of her coat giving her a hearty appearance. Her hair was half pulled back out her face, and braided the same way Thorin's hair was with the large silver clasp at the back and the two, smaller braids starting behind her ears and ending with two silver beds at the end._

"_What is it?" Fili asked curiously as she closed the gap between them, standing before them and holding out the plate._

"_I believe they are called profiteroles." She grinned at them, wafting the round pastries in front of them. She held them out to dream Thorin first and raised her perfectly shaped brows at him expectantly. He took one and popped it into his mouth, humming in appreciation when the pastry popped and thick cream filled his mouth._

"_They're good." He told his nephew, licking his lips and Amara handed Fili the plate before taking a few steps closer to Thorin. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leant against him, her head on his chest. Dream Thorin wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair._

"_To nulma em." She mumbled, the words rolling from her lips in a melodic fashion and rubbed her head against him affectionately. She then looked up her large golden eyes meeting his. Dream Thorin seemed to understand what her musical words meant for he smiled and kissed her forehead, then her button nose and then finally meeting her lips with his lovingly. _

Thorin woke with a start, choking on his anxiety and eyes wide with alarm. His heart was beating uncomfortably fast so he thumbed his fist against his chest to ease the pounding.

"Are you alright, Thorin?" Fili asked, peering at him with concern. It was still dark and seemingly hours away from dawn with Fili still on his turn of watch.

"Yes. Strange dream." He answered briskly, he couldn't bring himself to say it was a nightmare, for it wasn't.

Fili simply nodded but didn't look convinced.

"Take rest," Thorin told him, his voice low to not wake the rest of the company. His eyes desperate to search for the half breed. "I'll take it from here."

Fili didn't need to be told twice and he nodded, sending his uncle a small smile as he stood and began to make his way over to where his bed roll was next to Kili. Thorin's eyes followed him as he passed Amara. She was curled into a tight ball and as Fili stepped over her she made one of her noises.

Fili smirked as Thorin frowned.

"Strange little thing, isn't she?" Fili said, stopping to peer at her.

"She's cold." Thorin replied, instinctively taking off his coat and throwing it to Fili. His nephew shot him a questioning look as he caught it. "Cover her."

"What, how do you know?"

"That noise. It means she's cold." He had noticed her making the same noise earlier that day and also a few nights ago in the caves when she joined them for supper. For some reason she refused to go near the fire and then wondered why she got cold. However, she only seemed to get cold in the open air, in the water (which in those caves was positively icy) she seemed perfectly fine.

Fili raised his eyebrows in pleasant surprise, eyes filled with amusement, "You know that noise means she's cold?" He carefully laid the coat over her. Almost instantly she tightened it around herself, snuggling into the furs. She made another noise, this one slightly higher in pitch. Fili shot Thorin another questioning look, wordlessly asking what that noise meant.

"She's happy now." Thorin answered. Settling himself against a tree trunk to take the next watch and avoiding his eldest nephews gaze. Fili's eyes twinkled as he watched his uncle brush off the caring incident. "Are you going to sleep or am I wasting my time taking the rest of your watch?" Thorin snapped at Fili, glancing at him and narrowing his eyes at the amused look on the elder princes face.

Without another word Fili went to his bed roll, still highly entertained and revelling in his uncles new found fondness for the female and his apparent blindness to it. However, Thorin was beginning to stew over his actions.

The night passed too quickly for Thorin. He barely noticed the lightening of the sky, and the orange sun rising. He was too lost in his thoughts, and his dream. It made him uneasy just how much he wanted to continue the dream, he couldn't help but be curious to what happened next, or even how he got there. It was not uncommon for him to dream of being King of Erebor, he often dreamt of the day he'd slay the beast that lay in the gold of the mountain and reclaim his rightful place on the throne, but in all these years a woman has never been in his dreams, at least not like that. His musing raised a few questions, including the rather perturbing one of 'did he want that'?

No. Of course not, his actions towards her are simple. She was a female, and his mother (like any Dwarf) taught him to treat women with respect, to look after them and protect them. That's why he gave her his coat, he told himself. His mother raised him to be a gentleman. No matter how uneasy the half breed made him feel she was a female, and therefore he would treat her like one. It was his duty, as a male, a Dwarf, a Durin and a King to show the female manners, it was common courtesy. She had also saved them, helped them and protected them herself, he was only returning the favour. That was it, it had nothing to do with fondness, at all. Maybe someday he would take a Queen, but that was a long way off. He'd never thought about it back in the Blue Mountains. Indeed he'd had women showing interest in him, but it had never been mutual. He's been too busy with plans to reclaim his homeland to settle down.

His thoughts made him nervous. For it does not take long for a Dwarf to fall in love, and when they do there is no choice, nor is there any going back. Once a Dwarf has found their one he or she will refuse any other, even if their one has already fallen in love with another. Because of this the Dwarven race is slow growing and takes centuries to recover from large loses. For a Dwarf their hearts are not connected to their brains, there is not changing what the heart wants, nor are there usually any warnings. In some ways this is a weakness and Thorin found himself praying to Malah that his heart wouldn't, or wasn't choosing Amara.

He glanced over at the half breed, her hair only just visible from under his coat. It glistened a rose gold in the rising sun, like it was covered in thousands of tiny diamonds, and it took him a lot of will power not to go over to her and touch it. He remembered how it was braided in his dream, exactly like his, which was a custom in Dwarven courting, to publicly proclaim that two Dwarves were a pair. He found himself staring for a little longer than necessary and quickly turned away. He'd only known her for a week or so, so there was no way he had any affection for the female. It was genuinely impossible. It was obviously merely a fascination, maybe at a push an attraction, for she was an alluring creature. But it was okay for him to find her attractive, it was only normal for that was her design (as a mermaid) to be captivating. The same way Dwarves were designed to be hardy, Mermaids were designed to be irresistible. That was it, that's all it was.

This realisation didn't bring him the peace of mind he desired and instead he slowly felt something thick build in his stomach, a familiar unease and as a result his brow furrowed.

He suddenly heard a squeak from behind him and he abruptly turned round just as Amara rolled over, tangling herself further into his coat. She made another noise, it was long and melodic and made his stomach buzz pleasantly. He quickly stood, taking this as a sign to wake everyone up. He no longer wanted to muse on his own and now wanted occupying. In a few strides he headed for Nori first, kicking the Dwarf awake.

Nori grumbled, rolling onto his front and peering at Thorin through the early morning sun, "What time is it?" He croaked, blinking his eyes open, "It's still early."

Indeed it was, the ground was still highly dewy and the sun was barely up, but Thorin wanted to get going. So he gave a haughty, "So what?" And moved on. Next was Dori, who gave a similar response to his kin. Then Bofur, Ori followed, then Bombur.

Then he reached Amara.

She was curled up tightly in his coat, it completely engulfed her. He squinted at her, not having the heart to harshly awaken her, again he was a gentleman, and it would be improper for him to simply _kick _her awake. He may feel uncomfortable and slightly nauseous in her presence but she was still a lady, and his mother raised him to be a gentleman, so he reluctantly got down on his knees and gently, and rather awkwardly, poked her.

"Why does Amara get special treatment?" He heard Kili mutter bitterly, having just been woken up by Bombur jumping on him, Thorin just sent him a warning look.

Turning back to her Thorin shook her gently, after having no initial response from the poke, "Amara?" He almost cooed, which shocked himself. He wasn't aware that he was able to _coo. _Hopefully no one noticed.

It suddenly dawned on him how he gotten himself here, and he didn't actually know. A week ago he was cautious of her, wary of her and somewhat reluctant of her help, and now, although still cautious and wary (but for different reasons), here he was on his knees trying to carefully wake her. In the past few days he'd seen how kind she was to the others, she was free spirited and sociable, and he somehow as a result didn't have the heart to be anything but hospitable back. She was warm to the rest of the company, and he realised that she was no longer a threat. She wasn't the creature he'd originally assumed she was, and this made him feel somewhat guilty.

Amara mumbled something in a langue he didn't understand followed by a small noise that sounded a bit like a whistle.

Thorin shook her again, then brushed the hair away from her face, subsequently revealing her glistening skin and peachy cheeks.

She instantly frowned and pulled his coat over her face in one movement, completely covering herself.  
"Jiiiiii" Came the chattering sound from under his coat. Thorin frowned, not understanding her language.

"Wake up." He ordered and gently shook her again.

"Sooroo!" Came the response.

"What?"

"Sooroo! Jiiiiii!"

"We need to leave."

"Ungh! Yeeni!" She grunted at him and rolled around under his coat.

"I don't understand what you're saying." He was surprisingly calm bearing in mind his lack of sleep and dishevelled thoughts. But this wonderfully theatrical, erratic language was fascinating, let alone slightly humorous.

"She's saying no, and that she's cold."

Thorin turned to see Bilbo peering at the covered mermaid from over his shoulder and shot him a hard, questioning look.

Bilbo suddenly fidgeted nervously, "She taught me some words yesterday, Tharian is a truly wonderful language."

Thorin turned back to the bundle that was Amara and sighed, "Keep my coat, it'll keep you warm."

At his words Amara poked her head out from under the furs. Her eyes were their usual size of dinner plates and brighter than the gold rings on his fingers.

She blinked at him, "Really?" Her voice was small and sleepy.

Thorin just gave her a stiff nod and stood, "Come, we will be leaving soon." With that, he walked away.

Amara blinked again, this time to wake herself up and stretched out; her short legs not even poking out the end of Thorin's coat. Suddenly a shadow cast over her. It was Bifur, holding out a bowl for her. She sat up and took it.

"What is it?" She asked with a smile of appreciation, and gave it a quick sniff.

In response Bifur grunted, and Amara understood, taking another sniff before awkwardly taking the spoon that Bifur was holding out for her in his other hand and tasting some. It was lumpy and watery and didn't have much flavour. But it was different, Amara had never had anything like it, and even though she didn't like it, she ate all of it, and even licked the bowl out after. Her entire life she'd eaten fish, weeds, and the occasional nut. But now look at her, she'd tried stew, bread and now porridge!

She grinned at Bifur when she finished and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Bifur returned her smile and took the bowl off her. She watched him walk away, talking merrily to himself. As she watched him out of the corner of her eye she saw Thorin looking at her with an expression she didn't understand.

They walked for the rest of the day, Amara still tightly wrapped up in Thorin's coat, the hem nearly dragging along the floor. Bilbo walked along beside her, telling her all about the different flavours of tea that he could think of and what they tasted of, and how they were made and where they originated from. But she wasn't paying attention, she was too caught up in the soft furs on the collar. They were so soft, and she kept rubbing her cheeks on them, occasionally sneezing as a result. She loved the smell too, of leather and smoke, again a scent that she was not used to and she had to ask Bilbo to smell the collar to decipher it for her, which was a little awkward. She also found herself smiling when she thought about how the coat that smelt so good and kept her so warm was Thorin's. She had decided that she admired him, she didn't know much about emotions, feelings or friendships, but she knew she admired Thorin. The way he walked with so much purpose, the way he talked with so much power, and the way he poised himself was so impressive.

Amara pulled the coat round her tighter and purred with penchant, closing her eyes briefly. She hadn't noticed everyone had stopped until she walked into Dawlin's back. She squeaked and lost balance but he quickly caught her and pulled her to her feet in front of him.

Amara gasped at what her eyes fell on.

"Imladris." She breathed, just as Bilbo came to stand beside her, at the same time he murmured:

"Rivendell…"

Amara eyed the vast waterfalls and pools of water hungrily. She'd never seen such beautiful waters, crystal clear and gleaming in the sunlight.

"This was your plan all along? To lead us into the arms of our enemy?"

Thorin's booming voice pulled her head from the clouds, her attention now on him. He was staring at Gandalf, fury burning in his eyes and poison dripping from his words.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshielf. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf scolded, glancing down at the Dwarf with a warning look.

"Do you think the elves will give our quest their blessing?" Thorin hissed in a low voice, but Amara's sharp ears caught every word. Above water her eyesight may be bad, but her earing was still superb.

"Quest? What quest?" She went to take a step forward but Dwalin held her shoulder.

Thorin merely glanced at Amara before turning back to the wizard, pointedly ignoring her and continuing: "They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will! But we have questions that need to be answered."

Thorin quite clearly clenched his jaw and held his tongue, not knowing how to reply. So Gandalf took this as an opportunity to continue:

"If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." With that he began to walk away, towards the Eastern House. A few of the Dwarves hesitated and grumbled, but Amara and Bilbo raced after the wizard.

"You don't like Elves?" Amara asked Kili after a while of walking, who was a few paces behind her, somewhat sulking at the idea of having to share the same air as the creatures.

"No, we don't." He replied crossly, every step he took was more like a stomp.

Amara slowed her pace to walk beside him, "Pray tell?"

Kili glanced at her, her large golden eyes filled with interest and questions.

"We lost our homeland," He began quietly, "To a dragon."

"Deeragoh?" Amara's eyes were wide with shock and just a hint of awe, "A sky-worm?"

"Ey," Kili nodded, taking note of this strange word for the beast, "Our people were left homeless and wandering, and the Elves did nothing to help us."

Amara frowned, "That's not very nice." She muttered, more to herself than to Kili.

Kili snorted ungraciously, "Indeed."

"They didn't help at all?"

"They did nothing, other than watch on tauntingly." Thorin's voice replied before Kili got a chance to. He was a few paces ahead of Amara now and he didn't look back as a spoke. "Our people and I were left with nothing, no homes, no supplies and nowhere to go. They did not support us when Smaug came, nor any time after that."

"You were there?" Amara hurried over the Thorin who instantly braced himself for her presence.

"Yes."

"You saw the deerogah?"

"And his wrath." He hissed bitterly, fists clenching at the memories that began racing through his mind. Amara noticed this but didn't get a chance to pry anymore for she tripped on an awkwardly protruding stone on the rocky path and stumbled. When she finished tripping and found her bearings Thorin had strode off, shoulders square and back straight.

Amara spent the rest of the journey sandwiched between Fili and Kili, listening intently to their stories of Erebor and the golden halls of their kin. It was another hour or so until they finally reached a narrow bridge that lead into Rivendell. Amara was relieved when the two princes took a hand each to lead her across, her footing had improved vastly but it would only take one slip for her to go tumbling over the side. Not that she would have particularly minded for below them was a long drop then a great, glistening pool. They had just reached a round, open court yard when a tall, dark haired Elf appeared and began descending the smooth stone steps in front of them.

Amara stared at him in awe, she'd never seen an Elf before, but the Men that used to use the caves as a pass spoke of them, their ways and their beauty. The Elf literally floated towards them, arms open towards Gandalf.

"Mithrandir." He spoke kindly, his voice as light as sea foam.

Gandalf returned the kindliness with a smile, reaching the Elf and speaking with him quietly. The rest of the company stood awkwardly, barely conversing with one another. Amara, on the other hand, either didn't notice or care, she was lost in thought and staring at a nearby water fall. She quite literally jumped out her skin when a horn sounded in the distance and she instinctively grabbed a nearby hand for security and comfort.

"Close ranks!" Thorin shouted as an assembly of Elves and horses began to surround them. Without hesitation he pushed Amara behind him, still a tight grip on her small hand and with his other he raised his axe threateningly.

Amara stared in horror at the horses, having never seen one before, the tall men dressed heavily in amour daunted her and made her feel even smaller. The Elves continued to circle them, tightening and forcing the company closer together.

"Gandalf." One of the Elves spoke from his horse, in one swift movement he steadied and dismounted, going towards the wizard and embracing him. They also spoke briefly and once again ignored the company, before the Elf stepped forward, his eyes on Thorin.

Thorin released his grip on Amara's hand before taking a step forward, pushing out his chest as he did so to appear more intimidating.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." The Elf nodded courteously.

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin replied somewhat haughtily, trying not to speak through gritted teeth.

The Elf gave him a small smile, "You have you grandfather's bearings. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

Amara frowned, feeling like she was missing something. She didn't like being excluded.

"Indeed?" He questioned, "He made no mention of you." His words were bitter, fists clenching as the Elf spoken about his kin and former kingdom so casually. In hindsight he should have been more polite, bearing in mind he was about to ask for their help. He shuddered at the thought.

In return Lord Elrond said something in Elvish which resulted in instant uproar from the company.

"What is he saying, does he offer us insult?" Gloin demanded, already raising his weapon.

"No, Master Gloin, he is offering you food." Gandalf clarified, with a hint of exasperation in his voice. The Elf beside him looked somewhat amused, until Amara peaked out from around Thorin, then his expression turned momentarily into one of astonishment, before clearing again.

"And maybe your Baoweche companion a bath." Lord Elrond spoke kindly, motioning to the first Elf to lead the way.

Amara squeaked with joy and stumbled forward towards the Elf, but Thorin grabbed her arm before she went any further, somewhat glaring at Lord Elrond.

"Do not worry, Master Oakenshield, she will be in safe hands."

Thorin didn't reply, but he glanced at the half breed who was watching him with pleading, desperate eyes. Slowly, and reluctantly, Thorin let her go, and watched with a furrowed brow as she pretty much flew up the stairs after the younger Elf, already chewing his ear off about the prospects of a bath.

_Hey, hi, hello! Sorry for taking so long to update, I'm moving out soon so it's rather hectic in my life at the moment! But I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you for everyone who's favourite, followed and reviewed! I love reviews! They make me happy to hear what you think of the story so far, so please keep them coming! Bare love and tings!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	7. Bathing Incident

Amara didn't join the rest of the company for lunch that afternoon, for being a Mermaid and having little to no perception of time, she squandered it away in the depths of the hot spring in which she bathed. The young elf, whose name she discovered to be Lindir, had shown her to her room which over-looked the entire valley. The room itself was indeed magnificent, but she had no love for white walls, lavender drapes, and lukewarm marble. What she was drawn towards lay just outside her room upon a small stone overlook, for there sat a round, open spring that bubbled up from within the rocks itself. White pillars stood delicately and silver curtains floated around her as she watched over the valley, indulging in the hot, fresh waters and mild, fragrant air. She wasn't used to water being warm, but goodness could she get used to it. Everything here was so polar-opposite as to how she'd spend her entire live; she'd very rarely ever seen the sun and now here she was, bathing in water she didn't even know could exist and basking in luxurious smells and sounds. Although not everything was necessarily to her taste, she indulged herself nonetheless. It was a staggering improvement to the oozy walls and putrid smells of the caves.

She had found herself a large bar of sweet-smelling soap and a silver hairbrush that had been laid on the vanity in her room and was subsequently pampering herself. She brushed knot after knot out of her hair—leaving it, for once, silky-smooth to the touch—and completely coated herself in the soap, scrubbing harshly at her golden scales to make them gleam. It was disgusting how dirty her tail had become. However she quickly found out that the soap definitely didn't taste as good as it smelt. She ran the soap along her chest, just under her collar bone, feeling the hard bumps of the aqua crystals that lay there in a smooth pattern, partially submerged in her skin. They positively gleamed in sunlight, having spent so many years hidden away under her blouse and constantly covered in slime and grime.

She had just started humming to herself when she heard shouting and cheering a little way along from her on the ground below. She looked around to find the source, peering over the edge of the spring, and although she saw nothing from where she basked, her sharp ears determined where the rowdy noises were coming from. Carefully, and rather inelegantly, she clambered out the water, flicking her foot violently to banish the stubbornly lingering fin which tripped her up. She pulled her white robe tightly around herself for decency and set off to chase the echoing sounds of rough-housing. She slipped and slid across her outlook and hopped down a few stone steps that came off the side. She descended down a narrow, rather rocky path towards the noise for a few minutes before turning a corner that opened up onto another beautiful ledge, which this time overlooked the Elven gardens. She was still staring at her feet in concentration when a voice called out for her.

"Amara, over here!" Kili's voice rang out to her again and she finally looked up. She almost wished she hadn't.

There they were, the rest of the company, still a small way away from her and down another set of steps that led into the gardens. They too were enjoying a good wash, but in one of the large fountains.

Completely nude.

Amara gaped and blushed as Kili quite openly waved at her from his position on Bofur's shoulders. The young Mermaid couldn't seem to find any words as she stared hopelessly at the nude prince before her, eyes wide with bewilderment.

Suddenly Kili was pushed off Bofur's shoulders by his brother and they all cheered. Amara blinked at them all, not entirely sure where to put her gaze but still too curious not to move. She'd never seen anyone _naked_ before, and although she wasn't entirely sure what nudity was all about, she did know it made her feel incredibly awkward and wasn't usually something that people (or Dwaves in this case) paraded around in… or not in.

Although feeling her retinas burn slightly from the sight of Bombur nude, she couldn't help but keep her gaze travelling; mainly out of curiosity of the male anatomy. She knew she shouldn't, but none of the Dwarves seemed to care or notice about her snooping gaze. Until, that is, she landed on Thorin Oakenshield. His gaze was already on her, and there was a look in his eyes that she could not recognise. His bright sapphire eyes bore into her topaz ones, and seemingly growing darker the longer she held his gaze. She gulped, for some reason she felt like a helpless mouse and he a hungry wolf.

His look was almost predatory and subsequently she dropped her eyes, almost regretting it immediately when she took in his full, muscular, broad chest and squared shoulders. Apparently she had no control over her body anymore for her eyes continued to slip down his wet, slightly hairy torso and to his abdomen, the heavily defined muscles still clearly visible under the fine, black hair. She suddenly felt weak at the knees and surprisingly light headed when her gaze dropped to his iliac crest. Her throat went completely dry and her face went as red as a tomato when she realised what could lurk beneath the surface of the fountain waters, and although not entirely knowing _what _exactly, she knew it was personal. She flushed.

She abruptly raised her eyes to meet him again, but found his gaze wandering up and down her figure also. Suddenly feeling excruciatingly self-conscience she cleared her throat, loudly. His gaze instantly lifted, and he gave her a small smile and a slight incline of his head before turning away.

Amara was completely flustered, so she turned brusquely on her heel and more or less marched back to her spring, feeling as though she was a million degrees but also pleasantly light headed. As soon as she believed to be well out of sight, she let her face crack into a toothy grin, and giggled.

Why had he inclined his head like that? Was he just greeting her, or was he signalling some sort of approval? She couldn't seem to get the image of him out of her head, standing there so tall and strong and_—oh Lord, soaking wet._

Amara's head grew hot at that thought and something began to tingle in her belly. She didn't understand; she felt confused and slightly disoriented and raced back to the spring, not even bothering to take off her robe before she threw herself into the water.

Thorin on the other hand wasn't feeling quite so embarrassed—in fact, he was rather happy. The way the half breed had just stood there like a deer about to be hunted highly amused him, but on the other hand he couldn't help but savour the way she looked. He couldn't seem to muster the strength to look away from her; she still had drops of water coating her skin and something in his stomach groaned when he saw a droplet from her neck roll beneath the wrap in her robe and into her cleavage. She didn't look as indecent as he most certainly did, but he didn't care. Her usually-wild hair had been tamed, no longer half-up in a messy bun but falling down her back and out of his sight. It had been completely pushed out the way of her face and made her look even smaller than she already was. He was rather surprised when he noticed she didn't have pointed ears (which he was a fair bit relieved about) and instead had small, round ones. Her skin was its usual shimmering gold that even now never ceased to amaze him, although her cheeks had flushed a bright fuchsia when she saw him and he found himself pleased by this. He had once again seen that strange, bright turquoise sparkle along her collar bone, and he made a mental note to find out what it was. It was around the area a necklace would be, but shone too brightly to be any type of charm.

As soon as she cleared her throat, he realised how rude he was being by staring at her, basking in her unorthodox beauty and had given her a nod of approval and turned away again. He still didn't know what he felt about the strange water-dweller, but by the way his heart fiercely palpitated on sight of her, he had an inkling he wasn't going to get out of her grasp alive.

Upon thinking this he remember how Lord Elrond had instantly recognised what she was, even without the tail. He decided then and there to find out more about her from the Elf, for educational reasons, of course. He had a right to know who exactly they'd been traveling with for the past week. He didn't like the idea of asking the Elf for help, though, so he would wait to see if Lord Elrond brought her up on his own.

Maybe Thorin could get him to elaborate without actually asking any direct questions. That way he could get what he needed and keeps his pride intact. He also didn't like the idea of some Elf knowing more about his Mermaid than he did—that thought made him clench his fists.

Amara was late for dinner. She'd completely lost track of time, as per the usual, and was once again brushing her hair. She was once again dry (much to her disappointment), and was wearing a gown one of the Elves had kindly brought for her. She had already decided that she didn't share the Dwarves obvious hate for Elves—she didn't see the reason to as, technically, they'd never done anything to her—but she did approach with caution because of Kili's words. She was completely smitten with her dress though, and was heavenly glad that it wasn't blue.

Despite being a Mermaid, she despised the colour blue unless it was pale like the ones on her upper chest, or the cobalt of Thorin's eyes. The dress was actually a soft pink and silkily smooth to the touch, which was probably why she wasn't itching as badly as usual. Its sleeves were fitted until they reached the elbow, where there was a fine band of golden embroidery and then they loosened and opened out. The bust was also fitted and the collar was squared, completely displaying the fine crystals in her skin to the world. She didn't know how she felt about this—obviously it wasn't normal. Just under the bust, there was another golden band of embroidery before the dress loosened and fell to the floor. Upon her feet were, in her mind, the best things in the world. They were fine slippers, but completely lined with a soft, very fluffy material which made her feel like she was walking on clouds.

She had left her hair down, feeling it was a nice change, but the shells, beads, flakes of gold, and all the other bits and pieces were still neatly woven into the silky strands.

Amara stood up, giving one last glance at her appearance before leaving for dinner. She couldn't help but wonder if Thorin would like what she's wearing and blushed at the thought, having not seen any of the Dwarves since the scene earlier that afternoon. How would they react?

In reality, the rest of the Company didn't give two kettles about what had happened that afternoon; some of them didn't even realise Amara had stumbled across them. Of course, Thorin kept his story to himself, his nephews didn't see his and the half breed's little moment; though, if they ever found out what happened, he'd never live it down.

Thorin waited impatiently at Lord Elrond's table for Amara's arrival, constantly looking towards the door. Had she even eaten? Balin, however, had noticed the raven-haired Dwarf's fidgeting and had given him a soft, yet stern, elbow in the ribs when the Elf Lord wasn't looking.

Thorin was on the verge of asking where she was, being torn between pride and curiosity, when Bilbo spoke. "Where's Amara? I haven't seen her all day."

Thorin silently thanked Malah at that moment for Bilbo's innocent curiosity.

Lord Elrond and Gandalf shared a knowing look, and Gandalf chuckled somewhat. Thorin frowned.

"She is probably brushing her hair, dear Bilbo," Gandalf chortled, "She is a Mermaid after all, and has no perception of time."

Bilbo shot the Wizard a questioning look.

"How can you have no perception of time?" It was a well-known fact that Hobbits (in particular Mister Baggins) were extremely organised with everything, especially their time and the thought of wasting it was unheard of. So, hearing about a creature that had no awareness of such a thing was completely outlandish to them, and a little daunting.

"Time is not real for Water-Folk, Master Baggins." Lord Elrond clarified, "They have no need for it."

At this Bilbo spluttered a bit, and began to mumble words like "Nonsense" and "twaddle" under his breath.

Thorin was about to ask more, when Lord Elrond looked up and past him, obviously distracted by something. Thorin followed his gaze and found Amara standing over at the other table, quite happily chatting to Bofur and laughing.

She was facing Thorin (although her eyes were cast downwards towards the sitting Dwarf) and upon laying his eyes on her his breath hitched in his throat. Without thinking, he abruptly stood up. Suddenly all the attention was on him, including the half-breed who was watching him curiously, almost expecting him to do something.

"Decided to join us then, did you?" His voice was rougher than intended and for a moment the golden female looked rather taken aback. He had a bad feeling that she had probably been up to no good.

"Apologies, I must have lost track of time." She blinked at him innocently, making Thorin instantly feel guilty. Slowly he sunk back into his seat and nodded at her.

"Why don't you join us here, Amara? It would truly be an honour to be in the presence of a water spirit," Lord Elrond stood also, but in greeting and hospitality rather than stupidity.

Amara looked rather unsure and she glanced at Bifur, who simply made a gesture for her to go, so she did. On her way over she stopped at Kili and patted him on the head, and whispered something to him which Thorin only just caught:

"Don't worry Kili, I'm sure you'll catch up soon enough," this caused the entire table burst into a riot of booming laughter.

Thorin wasn't paying attention, however, and couldn't take his eyes off her. In the dim light she positively glistened, and that's when he noticed the gems on her upper chest, just under and along her collar bone. They were bright aquamarine crystals—he'd know them anywhere. They were one of the rarest gems in all of Middle-Earth, and now he knew why.

Slowly, Amara sat down across from Thorin, giving a small smile to him. Thorin didn't return it, he couldn't; he was fixated on her chest, and in some sort of stupor. If his mother was still here she'd ring his neck at his behaviour and disregard for manners.

"So, tell me, Baoweche—how did you come to be in the waters of the Secret Pass?" The Elf Lord asked, once again tucking into his dinner.

Amara blinked at him before glancing down into her lap, "Apologies, my Lord. I am not entirely sure, as I have been there for as long as I can recall." She didn't make a move to start eating and Thorin frowned. He could see how tiny she was and all he wanted to do was feed her, to fill her out a bit.

Lord Elrond pulled a rather sombre expression, "Well, you're more than welcome to stay here for as long as you wish. As long as it takes to find your kin."

At this, Thorin accidently stabbed a carrot too hard with his fork out of anger, and it went whizzing through the air, narrowly missing Bilbo. Lord Elrond simply gave Thorin a questioning look before continuing, leaving Thorin to stew on his own. It hadn't occurred to him that _this _was the place Gandalf was referring to when he said "a place where she'd be most welcome". Over his head body would he leave his half-breed with Elves.

Thorin didn't even notice that the conversation had shifted from Amara, he was too busy plotting and stabbing his food to involve himself any further. It wasn't until he saw a shadow opposite him move that he looked up and found Amara watching his hands as he ate. She was awkwardly holding her knife and fork and trying to mimic what he was doing with his, a small bit of tongue poke out of her mouth as she concentrated.

Thorin raised his brow, suddenly amused at the female. Her small fingers were having trouble working out what position to hold her cutlery. He watched as she sighed and put the silverware down and picked up a spoon. She inspected it closely, pulled a face at her reflection and then quickly slipped it up her sleeve. All without even realising Thorin was watching, until he laughed that is.

Amara was slightly startled at first, having never heard Thorin laugh quite like that. It was deep and rumbling, like waves hitting rocks in a storm. She grinned at him, enjoying watching him laugh. His laugh soon died down into a chuckle and he looked at her. She suddenly blushed, realising that he'd obviously seen her steal a spoon. They shared another look, and Amara couldn't help but slip into the bright blue of his eyes.

"May I be so bold as to ask why you have aquamarine crystals around your neck?"

Amara looked up, a little surprised to find Thorin walking along beside her. The company had left dinner that evening and Amara had found herself trailing along behind at the back, fiddling with the rings on her fingers and caught up in her own thoughts.

She blinked at him, slowly absorbing his question and mulling it over.

"I've had them since I was little."

Thorin nodded in response, expecting that to be all she knew, but then she suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him down a nearby hallway. He stared at her as she began to pace up and down in front of him, running a hand through her hair and looking somewhat distressed.

"I did a bad thing…" She whispered, stopping in front of him and looking around anxiously for any nosey Dwarves or Elves.

Thorin blinked at her and raised a heavy brow, "What did you do?"

She looked at him hesitantly for a moment, her beautifully sculpted brows furrowed as she nervously chewed at her plump lips. Thorin stared at her lips. "Promise not to tell?" Amara whispered, still looking troubled.

"I promise." He took her hand in his reassuringly, nearly scowling at how cold she was.

"I lied to Lord Elrond."

At this Thorin threw his head back and roared with laughter. He felt Amara snatch her hand back and hiss. He tried to control his amusement and looked down at her. The Mermaid's eyes were dark and she was scowling heavily at him, clearly irritated, with her usual glow gone and her crystals murky.

"My sincerest apologies," Thorin paused, and reached up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. At the contact, her scowl disappeared and her face softened again. It was like someone had relit a candle within her, for her eyes suddenly lit back up, her skin began to glitter once more, and her crystals shone again. At the magical sight, Thorin forgot to breath, and instinctively took a step towards her, his hand still lightly resting on the side of her head. He slowly slid it down her soft neck and over where her gills once were, but were now shimmering golden lines.

At his touch Amara purred, savouring the slight tickle as his rough fingers lightly grazed her closed gills, without thinking she leaned into his touch, momentarily shutting her eyes.

Thorin couldn't stop staring as the creature before him glowed brighter and brighter, and without even thinking (which he seemed to do a lot in her presence, he noticed), he opened his mouth and said quietly, "Miz mizimel."

Amara blinked at him, not understanding what he meant.

Thorin took another step closer, their bodies now only inches apart. Amara watched him with wide eyes. Her stomach felt like it was doing summersaults and she felt like she was about to faint, but she also didn't want this moment to end. She felt amazing and terrified, all at once. But she knew she had to stay focused—guilt was bubbling up inside her and she had to get the truth off her chest.

"You're beautiful," Thorin murmured. He leant forward, placing his lips teasingly close to hers as he tested the waters. Both his hands were now gently cupping her cold cheeks, his thumbs gently caressing the glistening skin. He knew he was being bold, and he began to wonder if he'd underestimated the strength of Elven wine.

But he was violently pulled from his thoughts by Amara grinning at him, reaching up, and playfully tapping him on the head with her first finger. "Focus Thorin; I'm disheveled."

Thorin instantly dropped his hands and briskly backed away, clearing his throat awkwardly as he did so.

"Yes, what?" He grunted at her, feeling somewhat annoyed that she had killed his mood. He wasn't used to being rejected with anything, so he imagined when it came to women they too would never reject him. His stomach suddenly felt like it was made of lead, he felt like he'd lost something, and losing was the only thing he hated more than Elves (only just behind Smaug, of course.)

"I said I lied to Lord Elrond," she hissed softly, glancing round quickly again.

"About what?" Thorin had felt like someone had dipped a bucket of cold water over him, and then thrown the bucket and have it hit him square in the face.

Amara awkwardly shuffled on her feet, and Thorin grew impatient quickly. "Well?" He almost snapped, admittedly he was suddenly grumpy and embarrassed about being rejected by her. She was a half breed, why would she reject a King?

His ego and pride had been totally squashed.

Amara stopped shuffling and dropped her hands from knotting into her dress. Her glow had been blown out again and her eyes were dark once more. "Forget it," she hissed. "I thought I could confide in you, but clearly I'm wrong." Her words were laced with venom and her eyes grew darker still, "What is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?" He barked, heavily offended, taking another step forward to glower over her. She stood her ground. "How dare a half breed—"

"How dare I what? Not be cowed by your impossible temperament? Don't tell me I'm beautiful then act like you don't _**care**_!" With that she turned on her heel and stomped away.

Thorin groaned, realizing how he must have come across as a pig.

"Amara, wait!"

Amara turned back to him, "Don't you _**dare **_ever call me a half breed again, aasuuh!" She hissed, and in the dim light Thorin could see how black her eyes were, filled with fury, and her usually closed gills flared angrily.

He made to go after her, his heavy boots echoing as he jogged around the corner she had turned, but groaned again when she was already gone.

_Brup brup brup wazaaaaa_

_Hey hi hello_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed, favourite and followed. I love you all so much! Ermmmm…._

_Just a quick notice I'veeeee just started my Fili fanfic (I won't slow down on posting this story don't worry!) so yeah, DISCUSS._

_It's just kind of a bit of fun on the side of this one, because I find this somewhat intense to write and I find myself melting my brain a bit, so the Fili one is a lot lighter and just going to be some fluffy, fluffy fluff. And a little smuttiness dribbled in here and there._

_Reviews are the best thing ever! I love to hear what you all think, so please keep them coming! And follows and favs make me happpyyyyy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_And thank you to my beta reader AuroraBlix (-:_


	8. Feenhoom

Thorin spent the majority of the following day trying to find the mermaid. He had awoken to a feeling of complete horror when he realised how his actions the previous night must had portrayed him. He partly blamed it on her heritage to lure, and his intake of little too much wine. But he couldn't help but feel the familiar nauseating feeling build up in his stomach, the feeling that was telling him that this was not necessarily the case. He wanted to apologise, he knew he was in the wrong and he wanted to tell her he did not know what possessed him to be so forward. But he couldn't find the female anywhere.

The Dwarf wandered the Elven Halls, almost sulkily, searching for Amara, but to no prevail. The afternoon was growing old, and he knew he was supposed to be meeting with Lord Elrond after supper to discuss the map. His stomach rumbled at the thought of food and he inwardly sighed, changing his direction to their dining hall.

He wasn't surprised to find the rest of the company had congregated there already, taking their anticipation and enthusiasm to be fed. Although, upon seeing no sign of the Mermaid he turned on the Hobbit. Bilbo had become rather close to Amara after the past few days and he assumed without doubt that Bilbo had at least seen her today.

On Thorin's approach Bilbo stiffened, feeling a little uneasy. The Dwarf King saw Bilbo's anxiety and clenched his fists involuntary. He must have known what happened.

"Bilbo, a word."

Bilbo twitched awkwardly, looking unsure but nodding anyway, stepping away from Bofur and following Thorin back out of the dining hall.

There was a moment of silence while Thorin chose his words carefully. He didn't want to come across as aggressive to the Halfling, for no doubt this information would then be passed onto Amara and he didn't want to appear anymore of a swine.

To Thorin's surprise it was Bilbo who spoke first in the end, "I assume you're wondering where Amara is? She told me what happened." Bilbo rang his hands together uncomfortably and Thorin sighed, his rage beginning to swell in stomach.

"I guessed as much," He responded stiffly, "And I assume that is why she's not here."

Bilbo looked up then, his eyes wide and his face confused, "What? Oh, oh no, she's just busy."

"Doing what?" Thorin asked possessively, although it wasn't really a question, more of a demand.

Bilbo began fidgeting again, "I can't say."

"Why not?" Thorin was looming over the Hobbit now, his temper ticking away.

"She didn't tell me."

Thorin knew the Halfling was lying, and he was about to argue but then stopped himself. He held his tongue and swallowed his words.

"Very well. Well, if you see her can you tell her I wish to speak with her?"

Bilbo nodded quickly, a little surprised as these weren't the words he was expecting.

Thorin turned to leave, but then added lowly, "And extend to her my sincerest apologies."

Bilbo's face looked troubled, "Of course." He answered briskly, before following Thorin back into the dining room.

It was late into the evening before Amara joined the rest of the Company. She found them on a stone overlook, turning Elven furniture into ash and cooking meat. The mermaid took a seat next to Bofur, frowning slightly.

"Where have you been, lass?" Bofur asked her, his usual cheeky smile appearing from under is moustache, "And why so glum?"

Amara pursed her lips as she eyed up the fire before her, "Should you be burning the Elves furniture and cooking food they don't eat? Isn't it a little disrespectful?"

Bofur made a 'pfft!' noise and waved her queerly away like it was a pesky fly, "morals!"

Amara laughed at him, "That's not fair."

"Life's not fair- 'ere Bombur, catch!" Bofur plucked the sausage he was cooking off his skewer and threw it to his ginger brother, who quickly caught it. No sooner than he did however the table beneath him creaked and groaned and before he knew it the wood under him collapsed. The entire company erupted into roaring laughter, including Amara, who laughed even harder at the sight of Bombur rolling around, like a beetle on its back unable to get up. Amara stood and made her way over to the Dwarf, giving the fire a wide birth as she did. She stuck out her hand to him and with much difficulty pulled him up into a seated position.

It wasn't until she went to sit beside Bilbo that she noticed his absence, along with Thorin's, Balin's and Gandalf's. Although the lack of presence from the latter wasn't unusual, she'd hadn't seen him since supper the night before and from what Bilbo had told her it was pretty standard for the Wizard to wander off.

"Where's Bilbo?" Amara asked, taking a seat in between Bifur and Bofur.

"He's gone with Thorin, Balin and Gandalf to speak with Lord Elrond about the map." Bofur answered without thinking, he was too busy skewering another sausage.

"What map?" Amara inquired, brows furrowed.

Bofur paused, suddenly realising what he'd said. He shared a worried look with his brother before clearing his throat, "Erm, nothing."

"Tell me." Amara urged, again feeling out of the loop.

"Just tell the lass!" Came Nori's voice from the other side of the outlook, sitting beside his brothers, "She'll find out sooner or later anyway."

"We shouldn't tell her without Thorin's permission." Fili interjected pointedly. The Dwarves continued to discuss this further, and a small argument broke out, and from what Amara could see it over nothing. Her head flew from side to side as she tried to follow what was being said. Then suddenly, it all went silent, everyone's eyes now on the door and on Thorin who just entered. In a few strides Thorin made his way to the balcony, completely ignoring the rest of the company. Bilbo and Balin shuffled in soon after, Bilbo instantly coming to sit by Amara.

"What happened?" The golden haired female muttered to the Halfling, not taking her eyes of Thorin as he rested his arms on the balcony, looking grimly into the distance, rage and unease seemed to radiate off him. Something pulled on her heart strings at the sight, but she was stubborn and still hurt from the way he'd spoken to her the night before. She felt a little betrayed; she thought she could trust him.

Bilbo fidgeted at her words, obviously trying not to relay any inappropriate information to an outsider.

"I know there's a map involved, although I know not what it entails." She shot Fili a playful glare who just hooted in laughter in return.

Bilbo eased a bit at this, "We cannot read it yet, the moon is not right, it will only be a few weeks before it is but it means we will be staying here for a while," Bilbo stifled a grin at this, but then nodded over to Thorin, "Although Thorin's not so happy about that."

"Why not?"

"We're on a trying to get somewhere, and staying here for longer than necessary is 'wasting' time." He added finger quotes when appropriate. He then leaned in closer, "Plus, he's too mulish to take any sort of hospitality from the Elves."

Amara nodded in understanding at his last comment, "But what's the rush?" The mer blinked at the Hobbit.

"Because we must reach the Lonely Mountain before others do."

Amara's head snapped towards Thorin, who still stood overlooking the Valley, Balin now at his side, a concerned look upon his face.

"The Lonley Mountain? What's that, and why would others go there?"

"The Mountain is our Dwarven homeland, within its stone lays a dragon," Amara's eyes widened, remembering what Kili had told her about Erebor, "We know not if he is alive or dead, but for all we know the treasure within the Mountain lays unprotected, vulnerable for others to claim. We must take back our home."

Everyone was silent, somewhat surprised that the oh-so secretive Thorin Oakenshield was revealing their secrets so plainly.

"So what're you going to do?"

"We are going to reclaim our homeland, and slay that dragon."

Bilbo suddenly jumped when Amara abruptly scrambled to her feet. The Hobbit blinked up at his friend, her fists clenched and gills flaring uncharacteristically. Thorin was now watching her, his brow furrowed with concern, he took his hands off the balcony and straightened up.

"You plan to **_slay_**__a Deeragoh?!" She hissed, the jewels on her best burning a bright cobalt blue, "What gives you the right to—"

"I have the only right to take back what that worm stole from me! The lives of my people it took!" Thorin roared instinctively back, advancing towards her. The company looked between the two helplessly.

However, Amara didn't know what to say back to that and she looked completely torn, between what though, no one knew. Instead she turned on her heel and stomped away. Bilbo quickly jumped up and chased after the Mermaid, calling for her as he went.

"What was that about?" Kili asked from his position on the sofa, next to his brother.

"_Mermaids_." Thorin hissed under his breath, turning back to the balcony edge.

"No," Balin corrected, patting his King on the back, "_Women_."

It had been a few days since the incident on the overlook, and Thorin had seen no sign of Amara, but apparently the others had. He almost felt hurt when he overheard Kili telling Dwalin about how he had tried out Amara's bow, he had been pleasantly surprised to discover the female had indeed been true to her word for he had never seen an arrow fly so fast. Dwalin had replied with agreement, telling Kili about how light Amara's sword was to spar with, and how the spikes on the knuckle-guard were perfect to inflict a nasty backhand. Thorin almost felt left out, it was like the Mermaid was purposefully ignoring him- which she undoubtedly was- but this was just rubbing it in his face. It annoyed him how the rest of the company got on with her so well, but he couldn't. His pride had engulfed him, and he was too stubborn to go and apologise to her now, especially after she'd taken the side of a dragon.

Smaug had destroyed his home, his family, his friends, his people… And now his Mermaid was on its side. He was the one who felt betrayed now, let down almost. That creature had caused him so much pain and grief, and Amara supported that? Amara defended that?

This angered Thorin. How could she defend such a beast?

Thorin was wandering around the Elven halls, so lost in thought and trying to extinguish the burning anger inside of him that he almost missed Bilbo looking up at a painting. He went to stand beside the Halfling, looking up at the painting too, although he did not like it.

He cleared his throat to gain Bilbo's attention, who jumped and span to face him.

"Oh, h-hello Thorin," His brow then furrowed with confusion, "What're you doing here?" He couldn't understand why a Dwarf would have any interest in Elven art.

"I wish to have a word." Thorin spoke lowly.

Bilbo dropped his gaze, "Oh?"

"Why did the half-" He quickly stopped himself, clearing his throat he started again, "Why did **_Amara_**__storm off the other night?" He was trying to keep his anger on tight reins.

Bilbo turned away, "She did?"

Thorin rolled his eyes. Then and there he swallowed his pride, he lowered his voice to no more than a whisper, "I have grown… Fond of her, but I keep upsetting her. I wish for me and her to… Be on better terms."

Bilbo stared up at Thorin in bewilderment, "What?" He almost laughed.

Thorin raised his eyebrow and Bilbo quickly composed himself, "You just have a funny way of showing it."

"Maybe if she didn't disrespect our people by siding with a dragon then I maybe able to show it better."

Bilbo huffed, "She didn't mean to-" He quickly cut himself off and sealed his lips.

"What? How could she not mean to?"

Bilbo just shook his head, as if sworn to secrecy, "I don't know if it's my place to say."

"I would ask her myself but I can never find her, and when I do all I seem to do is offend her, so maybe you will be doing her a favour by keeping me out of her hair." He couldn't help but let the last few words roll bitterly off his tongue.

Bilbo sighed and ushered him to come sit on a nearby bench. Thorin waited patiently for the Hobbit to begin, and when he didn't the Dwarf prompted him.

"Well? Why is she a traitor?"

"She's not!" Bilbo almost snapped, Thorins eyebrows rose. Bilbo quickly mumbled an apology before sighing, "Mermaid's worship a creature called a 'Feenhoom'," The Hobbit stumbled over the pronunciation, "which is a sort of… like sea dragon, she said a fin worm but I think they're essentially the same thing, but as a result all dragons are sacred, even the fire breathers."

Thorin mulled this over, "Does that explain her discomfort?"

"Sort of," He mumbled.

"Pray tell?"

Bilbo fidgeted, "Well of course that is part of it. She hates fire, so a dragon as we know it is her worst nightmare. A Feenhoom is a water creature, and has no association with fire. But she also cares about all of us, so hearing about your and your kin's ill-fated passed upset her."

Thorin understood, and he was so very relieved. She wasn't a traitor, she didn't betray him, and she didn't want to side with Smaug. She had an obligation to her race and her culture. She sided with a water dragon, which happened to be kin to Smaug. She had sided with the beast through default and not through choice.

"She was shocked at first that you dared to challenge a creature that was so precious to her people, but then she remembered its wrath and ruin and wavered; she cares about us Thorin, all of us, including you."

Thorin reminded silent for some time, mulling over the Halflings words. Until he finally spoke, something clicking in his head.

"But I thought she knew not of her kin, of her culture or her past? She told Lord Elrond that the caves were all she knew." Bilbo's sudden twitching spoke louder than words, "That is what she lied about?"

Bilbo's silence confirmed his musing.

"But why?"

"Mermaids are secretive. Have you not noticed she has never stopped talking, but yet you and your kin do not know a single thing about her?"

Thorin paused, he was thinking hard, "Does she not trust us?" He paused, "Me?" He almost felt guilty, "She had also told be privately that she knew nothing of her kin." He expected himself to be angry that he had been so openly lied to, but he wasn't. If anything he felt remorseful and almost embarrassed that he came across so unapproachable in her eyes. And slightly resentful that the Halfling seemed to get along with her so well.

"I know she's told Bifur a few things, and she did try to tell you." Bilbo shot Thorin a surprisingly hard glance, "I do not know why exactly she is so secretive, maybe it's the reason you Dwarves are?"

"Because it's nobody else's business outside out our kin." Thorin responded gruffly.

Bilbo shrugged, "Maybe she feels the same. I don't think she wants to burden people."

"She is not a burden." Thorin mumbled, more to himself than to Bilbo.

"You said she was." Bilbo reminded him.

Thorin sighed, "What else do you know?"

"Like what?"

"Tastes, preferences, I don't know. Anything I can avoid insulting her in the future with."

Bilbo thought for a moment, "She's partial to anything sweet," He resorted before blinking up at the Dwarven King.

"That's it?"

"She likes flowers." Bilbo fidgeted some more, "To be honest, she doesn't talk much about herself."

"She doesn't stop talking," Thorin nearly snorted.

"But if you hadn't noticed she doesn't talk about _herself._This is what I mean, she's very secretive, very reserved."

Thorin scoffed again. He didn't believe the Hobbit and was convinced he was lying to him once more.

Bilbo pursed his lips, "Fine. What's her favourite colour?"

Thorin blinked at the Hobbit, slightly startled by his sudden question.

"You said she didn't stop talking, she must have mentioned her favourite colour, or smell, her _last name?"_

Truthfully, Thorin didn't know the answer to any of any of these questions, but thinking on his feet he resorted a haughty, "Blue."

"Wrong, she hates blue. Her favourite colours pink."

"Why does she trust you so much?"

"Because I'm her friend, she has a lot to offer, if you help her, even if it's only something minor, in return she will help you greatly. Like she did with your nephews, so I believe."

"What?" Thorin wasn't aware that she'd done anything to Fili and Kili, and for a split second he was rather alarmed.

"She blessed them. At least I think she did," Bilbo had a thoughtful look on his face, "Last night, in the moonlight, I noticed something glistening gold on their temples. Curious, I asked Lord Elrond and he told me Amara must have blessed them, and I assume she did it when they saved her life."

"And what exactly does a Mermaids blessing entail?" Thorin was slightly concerned, he didn't feel comfortable with Amara's ways yet and he wasn't sure if he was willing to let his heirs be dragged into it.

"Bofur was right; Mermaids can be cruel, aloof and unreliable. But teach her well and she can learn, treat her right and she could well save your life." Bilbo gave Thorin a pointed look before continuing, "From what I gathered from Lord Elrond a Mermaids kiss is a token, rather than a brushing of luck or something unsentimental like that, it is a promise that she will always look after them, no matter what."

Thorin actually smiled, something swelled within his chest, and a slight tug on his heart strings began for the strange water dweller.

"Lord Elrond knows more about these creatures?"

Bilbo nodded, "From what I can tell he finds them fascinating."

Thorin stood and nodded towards Bilbo in appreciation and abruptly departed.

_Another chaptterrrrr! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! I love hearing what you all think! Favourites and follows are wonderful! Thank you everyone!_

_I love reviews! *tint tint wink wink*_

_Bare loveeeeeee xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	9. Crushes and Harpsichords

Amara was basking once again, like she had been doing nearly every day since being in Rivendell. She seemed to be managing her time well (for once, thanks to help from Bilbo) for she would spend the morning basking in the warm waters and sunshine, then she'd go find the Fili and Kili and listen to their stories, she'd then find Balin and have him read to her, this was followed usually by being told jokes by Bofur and Bifur, she'd then go find Bombur and have some food, this was followed by meeting up with Ori, Dori and Nori to learn about the Dwarven culture, as they so proudly spoke of it. She'd then go spar with Dwalin, which was her least favourite thing to do, not because she didn't like said Dwarf but because she was in fact a very skilled swordsman – in the water – but out of the water not so much. Her feet would always get tangled and she'd end up hurting herself without fail, which is why she'd go see Oin and Gloin next. She'd then go meet back up with Bombur for food before going to meet Lindir while everyone else ate. After they'd eaten Amara would go find Bilbo and spend the remaining daylight with him, and usually well into the night.

She was however avoiding Thorin.

She told herself it was because he had malicious intentions towards a Dragon, but deep down she knew this wasn't the case. The Dragon they wanted to destroy was a fire breather, and therefore not a favourite of the Mermaids, so in reality she didn't care. She was mainly ignoring him because in his presence she felt… Funny. She couldn't stay mad at him, even though he was totally disrespectful towards her a few nights ago. Every spare moment she had she found her thoughts would trail back to him, and this annoyed her. She didn't know why they did and she didn't want them to.

"What's wrong?"

The Mermaid was snapped from her thoughts by a like poke from Bilbo. She blinked at him.

"Hmm?"

"I asked what's wrong." He repeated, finishing off his daisy chain and handing it to her. Instantly she put in on her head. She still had the flowers Bifur had weaved into her hair which was now well over two weeks ago, even though she'd taken them out a few times since then, but they still hadn't died or even been close to wilting. Not that she was surprised, she knew they wouldn't wilt while she kept them.

"Nothing." She lied, toying with her own daisy chain, "Nothing at all."

Bilbo made a 'pfft' noise and peered at her, scrutinising her, but he knew if she wasn't going to talk then she never would. He didn't want to push her and upset her, so he'd just have to wait for her to come around. Although, the Hobbit was surprisingly shrewd (although he never showed it) and he had an inkling he knew what her troubles were about.

"Thorin asked about you the other day."

Bingo.

Amara's sulking head snapped up to meet him, an eager but cautious look in her eyes, "He did? Really?" She asked him, maybe a little too quickly.

Bilbo smiled triumphantly, "Yes, he wants to make things up with you, you know? He didn't mean to upset you."

Amara's brow furrowed and she bit her lip nervously, her unusually large eyes growing even wider as she thought. She then recoiled in herself and Bilbo frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach feels weird." Amara frowned.

"How so?"

"I think I have parasites, I keep getting this strange feeling. It feels like there's loads of little creatures crawling around in my belly… But- but it doesn't feel wholly unpleasant." Her face changed from one of complete disgust to a confused one. She blinked at Bilbo who was now smiling broadly.

"Does it feel like you have a million tiny butterflies fluttering around inside you?"

"Yes! Exactly! Have you had it too? What's wrong with me?"

Bilbo hooted with laughter, "My dear, I think you have a crush!"

Thorin was pacing up and down the Elven halls waiting for Lord Elrond. He arranged to meet him after supper and was now doing just that. Thorin had been early though, although he would deny to himself that it was anticipation or eagerness. He just wanted some straight answers about their salt water companion, he wanted to know who and what she was exactly.

"Good evening, Master Dwarf." Lord Elrond's smooth voice floated from behind Thorin and he stopped and turned to face him.

Thorin inclined his head respectfully, "Lord Elrond." He greeted.

"Shall we?" Lord Elrond motioned for them to walk, so Thorin did. For a short while they walked in silence, Thorin was trying to choose his words carefully but in the end he hadn't have bothered.

"I think I know why you wanted to see me." The Elf peered down and Thorin knowingly.

"Oh?" Thorin's voice was deep and stiff.

"You have a right to know who she is, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin just nodded stiffly, and waited for the Lord to continue.

"I may not be able to give you all the answers you desire, but I'm sure I can help."

"You do not know much of Mermaids?" Thorin asked, feeling a cross between disappointed and smugness.

"I know everything they've ever shared, Master Dwarf, but unfortunately that is not a lot. The water-folk are more secretive than even you Dwarves."

"I see. Well what do you know then?"

There was a brief pause where the Elf Lord thought carefully about his words, "Mermaid's are not the same as you and I…" He began and instantly he made Thorin frown. He didn't like the suggestion that Elves and Dwarves were the same, but nevertheless he held his tongue and nodded respectfully at the Elf as a sign for him to continue. "They see us Land Dwellers as not truly alive. Mermaids are sentimental creatures and we do not feel how they do, we cannot see the world as they see it. When we look at another person we see a nose, a pair of eyes and a mouth, whereas they will feel the person, from their hopes and dreams to their current mood, from their history to their future. They feel things rather than just see the surface. They are on an entirely different spiritual level to us."

This happened to make a lot of sense to Thorin. He had noticed that Amara seemed to have a connection to things that to him were so trivial and meaningless. It also explained why she gravitated towards the more easy-going members of the company.

And why she therefore strayed from him.

"Merfolk may have deep connections so complicated that we could never understand but they are not high in intelligence, their language is very basic and contains limited words, they mostly use sounds to communicate."

Again this explained a lot to Thorin, Amara was always making strange sounds, a noise for every feeling so it seemed. Although he had managed to decipher most of them there was still as few that he couldn't understand.

"Their deep connection to all living things is their strength and downfall. Physically they are very strong and hard to hurt, and nearly impossible to kill. But once they are emotionally hurt they are catastrophically weakened. Something as painful as a family member dying is enough to make any of the next of kin terminal. Even small amounts of emotional turmoil is fatal to them."

There was a long pause while Thorin let Lord Elronds words sink in. It was strange, the Mermaid was a delicate mixture of vulnerable and powerful.

"Amara once said to me that she was not afraid of death because it will take her home, what does that mean?" Thorin asked, he was rather reluctant to share such a personal conversation between him and his mermaid, especially to the likes of an Elf, but he wanted answers.

Lord Elrond was silent for a moment, and when he finally spoke his words were slow. "Mermaids see death as coming home, to them mortality is just a bridge in which they have to cross to become their true state. Living is just a physical consciousness and when they die they return to the water and become the foam that sits upon it."

"And this doesn't scare them? Death?"

"Would you be afraid of going home? Merfolk are children of the Sea, they are bound to the water in ways we couldn't imagine and nothing can change that, they are bonded to the water and they will always return to it."

Lord Elrond's words didn't sit right with Thorin. The Dwarf turned to him, "I thank you for your information. I must return to the rest of the company, I bid you goodnight." He said rather coldly, not wanting to linger in the likes of an Elf for more than necessary. He turned to leave but a light hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I must warn you Master Oakenshield that a Mermaid cannot be tamed, they, by nature, are deceitful creatures. They may be empathetic but they are also detached, they have no need to bond with others and they know we land folk cannot love like they do, and therefore they do not bother."

For some reason his last words made his chest feel as if it was filled with rocks. Lord Elrond knew what plagued the Dwarves mind and he knew why, so he took it upon himself to pay him a warning. What he didn't take into consideration however is that Amara did not know land folk couldn't love like she, and that she also did not know what love was.

Thorin left Lord Elrond then, giving him his thanks and taking off in the other direction with heavy footsteps and a brooding temper.

Amara could not sleep. She kept tossing and turning and was unable to get comfortable, she was restless and her mind would not relax. With a heavy sigh she sat up, and made a noise of exasperation. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, and brushed the hair out her eyes. Her meeting with Lindir hadn't gone as planned, she was unable to concentrate on her lesson and her mind was elsewhere. But like most Elves Lindir had the patience of a saint and instead of trying to force her to do something she was never going to do in her current detached and somewhat troubled state, he instead went about braiding the girls hair, as it was as dishevelled as her thoughts. So, it was no longer its wild mass of golden curls but instead braided away from her face to fall into a single fish-tail plait down her back and over her shoulder, the flowers and ornaments still entwined and sparkling in the starlight.

Gingerly the Mermaid stood, and wandered over to her robe that was slung over her vanity chair. She loosely slipped it on and ventured outside. She was debating going for a quick dip when something whimsical floated through the air and into her ears. She looked around herself, eyes wide and glowing at the beautiful sound. She turned back round, her back now to the water, and instead of answering the waters call for her she walked away, following the sweet music. She climbed up a narrow flight of steps, across another balcony and entered one of the halls of Rivendell. She continued to follow the music, her bare feet leaving little pops on the marble floors as she went, she was almost swaying along to the tune. It was so sweet and delicate, she'd never heard anything like it; it was like rain drops hitting the water, but better. Her path turned and twisted as she continued along, she didn't stop for a good long while until the hallway opened up into a lounging room. And there, situated upon one of the stools was Thorin Oakenshield, and there propped against his shoulder was a large golden instrument.

Amara didn't recognise the artefact though, and she was about to leave again (she had noticed the intense look on Thorin's face and she couldn't help but think this was a rather private moment) but Thorin stopped playing and looked up at her as she hovered in the doorway. Something in the young Mermaids chest went thud when she saw the look on his face, for a split second the Dwarf looked vulnerable, his eyes were dark and filled with sadness and hurt. But he blinked, and his hard exterior returned.

"Can I help you?" His deep baritone voice rumbled through the halls, echoing somewhat in the silence.

Amara stared at her feet, shuffling slightly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to impose."

"You didn't." Thorin answered quickly and Amara looked up, finally meeting his eyes.

For a moment they were silent, but then Thorin remembered.

"I am truly sorry about the other night, I do not know what in the name of Durin came over me," He glanced away in shame, "I would have apologised sooner, but I was unable to find you." He looked back at her to find her gaze lingering on the Harp still propped on his shoulder. "Are you able to forgive me?"

There was a long moment before she finally spoke, and when she did it wasn't what Thorin had expected.

"What's that?" She asked, taking a hesitant step towards the Dwarf.

Thorin blinked at her for a moment before straightening up, "It is a Harpsichord."

"Is that what was making that wonderful sound?" The girls' large eyes left the instrument and went to linger on Thorin. She took another step and into a flood of moonlight, instantly her entire being began to glisten again. Thorin didn't reply for a moment, he was too busy taking her in. She truly was a magnificent creature. They'd been in Rivendell a little over two weeks and she'd already started to show some environmental changes; she'd been spending most of her time outside and had subsequently developed a slight browning of her skin, and it shimmered more of a brassy gold than a white gold. She also (according to Bombur and Bilbo) had an extremely sweet tooth, one that would give Kili a run for his money, and she was especially fond of cakes and pastries, apparently eating a great deal of them and filling a good proportion of her diet with them. Thanks to this she'd filled out a little, for when Thorin met her she was almost scrawny if it wasn't for her slight athletic build due to all her swimming, but now she had a small layer of meat on her, and she looked so much healthier for it.

"Yes, I was playing it." He finally replied, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Playing it? Like Bofur plays his…" She trailed off, wiggling her fingers in front of her face to resemble a clarinet.

A small smile flashed on Thorin's face. He still didn't accept how much her presence would lighten his mood. Just being near her calmed him, even though his previous thoughts were grave, he now felt... Happy.

"Yes." He replied, although the small smile lingered he couldn't help but feel uneasy at the fact she'd avoided to accept his apology.

"Can you teach me?"

Thorin's eyebrows actually rose a notch at her question and he found himself surprised that she was asking for his help, especially with something that would consequently lead to them spending time together.

"I can." He nodded and in one swift movement the female closed the distance between them and sat beside the Dwarf, pressed right up against him. Thorin stiffened a bit, trying to ignore the fact she was so close, and smelt so sweet.

_Hola hola hola!_

_I'm so sorry it's taken me two weeks to update! But I do have an excuse! I've moved out, and I didn't have wifi, but I have been writing and have another two chapters of this waiting in the pipeline to be posted and seven chapters of my Fili story! (I find it easier to write) So again, sorry! _

_Please favourite, followed and review! Constructive criticism is most welcome. I love hearing your thoughts on this! I'll probably post the next chapter of this tonight. Bare love and tings xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	10. Nulma

Over the next week Thorin found Amara's presence intoxicating and refreshing. Every evening before supper she would disappear, and then reappear by knocking on his door a few hours after supper. The young Mer had no idea what personal boundaries were, but for some reason Thorin didn't seem to mind. When she would around nothing seemed to bother him, it was like he was in some sort of bubble and the pair of them were the only ones allowed in.

But then their class would end and they would go their separate ways, and Thorin would most likely not see the girl until she came knocking the following day.

However, today she hadn't come knocking and it was driving Thorin insane. He was pacing up and down in his chambers, stewing over the situation. He was annoyed that she was wasting his time, but also concerned and worried about what it was that was keeping her.

His haughty temperament was getting the best of him, repeating to himself how _dare __**she **_keep him waiting? He was offering her his help, a favour, and this is what she does? How rude of her, how inconsiderate and ungrateful of her.

Eventually he decided to go and find the girl himself. He turned on his heel and with a final grunt he stomped from his chambers, slamming the door unnecessarily hard.

Amara had spent her evening with Lindir, as she usually did whilst the rest of the Dwarves had supper, but today she was in the zone. She had been reading aloud a particularly interesting book and had continued to read even after Lindir had departed. She'd become so engrossed with her improving reading that time had simply slipped away from her and it wasn't until Amara's ears picked up on a familiar thudding of boots that she remembered and she looked up just as Thorin came into view. Noticing his expression and feeling his temper she quickly scrambled up, quickly grabbing her book and hiding it behind her back in an attempt to hide it from the Dwarf, but she hadn't been quick enough.

At first Thorin was taken aback, seeing her panic like that was not something he was used to, and it was not something he liked. The look of alarm didn't suit her, and it displeased him to think that he was the reason behind it. Her wide eyes and pursed lips was enough to make his fury drain a little, but he was still annoyed. Clearly she wasn't tied up in anything particularly taxing, so she had no excuse to why she couldn't have come to at least tell him she wouldn't be available this evening.

Amara stood awkwardly before him, a variety of strange noises sprouting from her.

"You're late." His baritone voice echoed through the room and Amara instantly fell silent.

She paused and then whistled lowly, her head hanging. Thorin recognised this as her feeling guilty, she'd done it only two nights ago when she ate Kili's sticky bun and was later confronted about it by the young Dwarf.

"What are you hiding?" He asked, he'd seen her hide a book behind her back and he took a few strides towards her.

"Nothing." She mumbled, feeling acutely embarrassed.

Thorin's temper rose a notched at her lying to him. He was already annoyed due to her wasting his time and he certainly didn't appreciate being lied to.

"Don't lie. What is that?" He continued to close the distance and stopped about a metre from her.

She finally looked up at him, her large golden eyes searching his face. She looked worried.

"Promise you won't tell?" She fumbled with something behind her back and Thorin nodded. Although he'd reluctantly grown to care for the female, Lord Elrond's words hung over him like a storm cloud. Despite this though he watched with keen interested as she slowly revealed to him what she was hiding.

"It's just a book?" Thorin raised his eyebrow, not understanding. Why would she feel the need to hide that? His gazed flickered to the desk where she'd been sat, it was littered with books and papers, all of which were covered in messy, appalling hand writing and sketches.

"I can't read." The words fell from the Amara mouth surprisingly quickly, and it even caught her by surprise. The only people who knew of this were Bilbo and Lindir.

"You can't?" Thorin nearly snorted, but quickly stopped himself when he quickly realised that this wasn't something to be taken lightly. Amara was clearly extremely embarrassed by this and mocking her he was sure would push her away into grounds in which she'd never return from.

"W-Well I'm learning." She stuttered, holding the book close to her chest. Thorin noticed the large, bold pictures on the front and instantly recognised it to be a children's book, although it was not one he knew of.

"Who's teaching you?"

"Lindir." She replied, turning her attention back to the desk and quickly scrambling around, pushing the pages together. Thorin felt a pang of hurt at the fact she hadn't come to him for help.

"Where is he?" He asked, moving to help her clear up some of the papers but she stopped him, putting her small hand over his.

"He had to go." She replied, pushing Thorin's hand back to his side before getting back to work.

"Do you need any help?" He offered and the female paused, turning back to him and chewing bottom her lip. His anger had dissipated when she'd revealed what was obviously a secret to him, instead his rage was replaced by a triumphant feeling; she'd finally trusted him with information, it felt like a huge achievement and a massive step forwards.

"No." She replied, turning back to the desk and sifting further through the papers, it was apparent now that she was looking for something. His triumphant bubble burst.

"_No_?" Thorin scoffed, not used to the word.

"No." She repeated, she began flinging papers around, and Thorin couldn't help but notice some of the drawings. He wanted to have a closer look but before he could Amara had stopped making more of a mess and turned to him, her eyes as large as ever.

She no longer held her book protectively to her chest but instead a blank piece of parchment, or it was seemingly blank. The paper itself was a little dishevelled and screwed up in places, clearly used.

Thorin watched her expectantly as she emitted an array of high pitched whistles, recognising this as her mulling something over, her eyes flickering around his face.

After a few moments she'd seemingly made a decision for she quickly extended her arm out, the piece of parchment still in her fingers, face down. When Thorin didn't take it she waved it, "For you."

Slowly Thorin took it, taking note that her skin had turned from a golden hue to a pale green and her face looked nervous. Her brows were furrowed and she chewed her bottom lip as she knotted her tiny hands into her dress worriedly. As soon as he took the piece of parchment she pulled her hands away and rung them together. Thorin brought his attention down to the parchment and turned it over.

It took him a moment to process what was on it, and for a moment he was completely speechless. It was a drawing. But of him, with a small smile. The drawing was incredible and it was obvious it had taken her a great deal of time and that she'd put in a lot of effort. She'd paid expert attention to detail that would even give Ori a run for his money; everything was finely drawn, from each fine hair to a slight twinkle in the eyes. Although he couldn't help but notice he was noseless.

"I didn't know how to draw your nose without being rude." She answered his thoughts and he looked up at her, meeting her large eyes.

He then did something she didn't expect him to do, he through his head back and laughed, heartily and sincerely laughed. Amara smiled back at him, her golden hue returning, and she squeaked in surprise when Thorin closed the gap between them and in one swift motion wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace, lifting her off the ground in the process. Once finished he gently brought her back to Earth and pulled away, smiling broadly when he noticed her skin was twinkling brighter than ever, and she was looking up and him and matching his expression.

"It's wonderful, thank you." He chuckled genuinely, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She continued to sparkle at him.

"I'm glad you like it." She replied, absentmindedly nestling her face into his lingering hand.

The pair stayed like that for a long moment, before Amara finally pulled away and once again started busying herself with the scattered papers, this time organising them.

"What are these?" Thorin asked, pointing towards a certain growing stack of papers once he'd folded the drawing and tucked it into his breast pocket.

Amara paused and following his finger towards the papers, gingerly she reached forwards a picked them up. "They're a list of words I don't understand." She replied, flicking through the pages.

"Do you want me to decipher them for you?" Thorin offered.

Amara seemed to mull his proposal over, obviously hesitant about letting him in, but eventually and rather reluctantly she nodded.

Thorin took the list from her and took a seat, reading through the list as Amara began shuffling around again. There wasn't as many words as he'd thought, as many of them were scribbled out and her hand writing was rather large, and a few of them weren't actually legible.

Once Amara had finished pottering about she took a seat next to Thorin and scooted her chair closer to him, once again having a total disregard for personal space, but the Dwarf didn't mind and instead he found himself leaning towards her slightly.

He cleared his throat and began to work his way down the list, having no difficulty with any of them himself, but understanding why she would be unable to read or identify them.

Half way down the third page he paused, glancing up at Amara who wore a face of complete concentration as she absorbed his words. He took her in for a long moment, appreciating how hard exactly she was trying to learn and respecting her for it. But it was the word that he had paused on, not her.

"Love." He read, watching as her expression change.

"I can read that one," She began, standing up and reaching for her book, "It is repeated time and time again in here. It sounds wonderful," She began flicking through the pages, "That's why I completely forgot about our meeting," She smiled shyly, "I was reading about this wonderful thing, but I don't entirely understand what it is. It seems to make humans do stupid things, but they like it."

Her referring to people as humans was a harsh reminder to Thorin how foreign she was.

Thorin thought long and hard for a moment, before finally replying, "It's indescribable."

"But why?" Amara urged, growing frustrated, "It's seems like this extremely important thing but no matter how much I search no one seems to have the answer to why it exists."

"I suppose there isn't a reason, per say, but it makes people stronger, it brings people together."

"But here," Amara flicked through the book hastily, "Here it tears people apart, here it sounds horrible and this person is so weak because of it they want to die! Why do humans do it?" Amara pointed at a passage but didn't give Thorin a chance to read it before she was off again, searching for more.

"It's not only humans that do it." Thorin began, catching Amara's attention, "Dwarves do it too, and Elves."

"How silly." She muttered, going back to her searching.

"And Mermaid's, I believe." He continued, instantly captivating her attention this time. She lowered her book and blinked at him.

"Really?"

Thorin nodded, "Love is the most beautiful thing two people can do. For us Dwarves it is rare, but it is an unbreakable bond between two halves."

"What is it though? Why can it hurt people so much yet bring them so much joy?"

"It's a deep feeling of affection." He replied, "When you care about someone so deeply sometimes they do things that can hurt you."

"Like what?"

Thorin shrugged, "If you loved someone deep enough, seeing them love another would hurt."

Something sparked in her eyes, "Have you ever been in love?"

"No." Thorin replied bristly, "Dwarves only love once, and very rarely do they."

"But you're a king," She replied, taking to her book again, "You must have a queen. Look, it says here." She pointed to where the words 'King and Queen' sat side by side.

"Maybe one day I will." He replied, watching her with amusement as she folded page corners over and scribbled on parchment.

Suddenly something clicked in his head, "That reminds me." He caught her attention again, "What does…" He paused, trying to remember. Somehow the words had slipped from his mind, despite many long hours mulling over them, "What does 'to nulma em' mean?"

Amara seemed surprised for a moment, "How did you learn that?"

Thorin didn't know how to answer that and scratch his beard, "I thought I read it somewhere. Why?"

"Well, it means 'I love you'." She quickly busied herself again with papers.

Thorin smirked, "Can you teach me more of the ways of your people? I know you know more about them that you let on." He added.

Amara sunk back into her seat slowly, "Why do you want to know?"

"I would like to, you interest me."

Her eyebrows rose then, and he couldn't help but notice she glowed a little brighter.

"I may know more than nothing, but it's still not a lot."

"What happened exactly?" He asked, referring to her past and instantly he knew he'd over stepped a line for her glowing instantly ceased. "I'm sorry, I-"

"No, it's okay." Her glowing started back up, but only dim this time. She seemed to be mulling something over again. "You say love is a deep feeling of affection?"

Thorin nodded, a little confused.

"How so?"

Thorin quickly realised that she may be using this as a trust exercise. Him giving her precious information in exchange for hers, so he went along with it.

"When you love someone, you wish the best for them, no matter what." He began, watching her as she shuffled around in her seat, "Even if that means letting yourself get hurt."

"But why?" Amara frowned, obviously not grasping the idea of throwing yourself into the fire for someone else.

Thorin shrugged, "You just want them to be happy, safe and well. You put their well-being before your own. Your feelings run so deep for them, you wish to spend the rest of your life with that person, you don't want anyone else to have them. It is the feeling of needing that person to survive, because without them you feel as though you'll die, without them your life is not worth living."

"How do you know so much about love, if you've never felt it yourself?" Amara asked, peering at him slightly.

"I know of it, I see it, hear of it, and read about it." Thorin replied.

"Do you want love?" She asked.

Thorin thought for a moment, "No."

"But why?"

"It may be strength but it is also weakness. I have more important things to worry about."

Amara paused for a moment, making another whistling sound of contemplation. Thorin waited for her to speak.

"And a crush?" She asked.

"A crush?"

"Yes, a crush, what is the difference between having a crush and love?"

Thorin was surprised, the word crush was a common sort, very informal and only used amongst Dwarfling's light-heartedly. He was concerned to how she'd come across such a word.

"A crush is a brief infatuation with someone, a lower scale of love. Love is stronger, more developed and more serious." He frowned at her as she made another whistle of contemplation. "Where did you read about 'crushes'?" The word alone made him cringe.

"I didn't." Amara replied suddenly cheery.

"Where did you hear of it then?" He asked, expecting her to say Kili.

"Bilbo."

"You have a crush on Bilbo?" Thorin choked and puffed out his chest.

The water dweller simply laughed, "No! Of course not."

"Then why did he bring it up?"

"He said I have a crush on you." She replied as if it was nothing and shrugged, but Thorin stiffened.

"Why would he say that?" Thorin's voice was visibly hoarser.

Amara turned her attention back to him then, feeling his sudden unease hit her like a heavy wave.

"Have I made you insecure?" She mocked and suddenly Thorin felt naked before her.

"No." He scoffed, folding his arms over his chest defensively.

Amara laughed, flashing her sharp teeth, "Don't worry. If it's just a brief infatuation then I'm sure it'll pass."

For some reason, this didn't make Thorin feel any better. In fact, it made him feel worse.


	11. Goodbyes

Tonight was the night that the Dwarves map was supposed to be deciphered by Lord Elrond, and if all goes well then they will be leaving in the early hours of the next morning. That was the plan anyway, but there was one last thing to decide.

It had been nearly another two weeks since Amara gave Thorin the drawing, and since then he'd seen her every night without fail, and he'd even seen her once or twice during the day as well. She'd taught him more about her culture, although Thorin doubted it was everything she knew. But he quickly discovered that if she didn't want to talk about something she wouldn't, stubborn wouldn't even begin to describe how she'd be, for if Thorin insisted on something she would start to ignore him and pretend he wasn't there. Which was infuriating none the least.

However, after storming off on night after one of these situations where she pretended he didn't exist he'd bumped into Bilbo.

The poor Hobbit was nearly bowled over by the storming Dwarf and hurried after him to try and cool him off. They hadn't spoken for long, but by the end of the conversation Thorin's anger had evaporated and instead been replaced by a winning feeling upon learning that he knew more about Amara than Bilbo did. Amara had opened up to him more than she had to Bilbo. And he was over the moon.

He would no longer deny that he did indeed have a soft spot for her, even if she was infuriating some of the time. But she was also kind, funny and eager to listen to whatever he had to say. She absorbed everything like a sponge, and seemed to have a genuine interest in the whole of the company. Her behaviour made him question Lord Elronds words about Mermaids, for although she seemed in her own little world most of the time she was far from unfeeling.

Thorin had been trying his hardest not to think about the road ahead which would undoubtedly be without her. They'd all grown so used to her bubbly presence that when she wasn't there it seemed painfully silent, even when Kili was about.

"Have you made a decision yet?"

Thorin turned to his left to find Balin standing beside him, he'd been too deep in thought to even notice his approached.

"About what?" He asked, turning back to look out over the valley. Down below him on the grass was Amara and Bilbo, and Thorin kept one eye on them.

"A particular golden haired female," Balin responded, "I can't imagine you want her to stay here with the Elves." The white haired Dwarf let out a sigh and there was a brief pause before he chuckled to himself. Thorin raised his eyebrow at Balin before the Dwarf continued; "Actually I do not think she especially wants to stay here either."

"Oh?" Thorin questioned, feeling a little smug.

"Ay. Kili overheard her telling Bilbo that she found the Elves… Well, a little dull."

Thorin snorted a laugh and Balin chuckled again.

"She mentioned they were no fun." Thorin agreed, remembering how a few nights ago he'd found Amara sulking over her book and when he asked what bothered her she had told him how Lindir wouldn't dance with her. He of course didn't mention that he also didn't dance out of choice.

There was another pause before Thorin broke it, finally answering Balin's question.

"But I have indeed been thinking about it." He waited for an acknowledgement from Balin and when he did Thorin continued, "I will send word to Ered Mithrin asking for them to come here and escort her back. Once we have reclaimed Erebor I will go and collect and bring her back myself."

Balin nodded, "Do you not think that it may be an advantage over Smaug to have a water dweller in our presence."

"How so?" Thorin was aware that she was a particularly skilled fighter, but no more than the rest of them. Also this quest has been dangerous so far, and will no doubt get worse. Thorin couldn't even bring himself to imagine how he would feel if Amara was to get hurt, or even killed.

"Well, you know her better than I but their magic is supposed to be most impressive. I'd assume she would be able to bend water."

Thorin frowned, watching Amara as she blew a Dandelion right at Bilbo, "She has never made mention of it." In fact, she didn't speak much about the water at all to him, usually her conversation revolved around the company.

"Well maybe it is just folk law then." Replied Balin, sensing Thorin's tone. "Has she agreed to this?"

"I have yet to tell her. I plan to do so tonight." Thorin responded, "I'm sure our kin will take good care of her in the Grey Mountains."

"Ay," agreed Balin, "Although I would note to add to warn them on her sweet tooth. I hear she's already half a bag of sugar today."

Thorin smirked, "But it is barely noon." He replied and Balin simply chuckled again, "It was only this morning I saw her wrestling with Kili over a scone."

"Best not introduce her to chocolate then." Balin added with another chuckle. Thorin agreed seriously.

.

.

.

Amara didn't want to play the Harp that night, nor did she want to read. She felt sick.

Up until now she'd been doing well, every night she'd learn a bit of the Harp and then once she grew bored of that Thorin would help her with her reading and he would usually stay in her company until well into the night.

But tonight she wasn't feeling up for it, having just eaten an entire, heavily iced cake. So instead she slowly waddled to Thorin's chambers like every night, cradling her favourite book under her right arm with the intentions of asking him to read to her, rather than the other way round.

She eventually arrived at her destination and knocked twice on the wooden door before taking a step back and patiently waiting.

The door opened to reveal a rather disgruntled looking Thorin. Instantly Amara frowned.

"What's the matter?" She asked, letting her book slip slightly.

"Nothing." He lied and went to take a step forward to leave with her but Amara was too quick. Before Thorin had time to blink she'd slipped under his arm that was still resting on the open door and toddled over towards his made bed and wordlessly slipped under the covers.

Amara simply blinked at Thorin expectantly as he still stood in the doorway with what would be a blank expression if it wasn't for his slightly raised eyebrows.

"What're you doing?" He finally asked, watching Amara wriggle around partially submerged in the covers.

"Getting comfortable." She replied casually, "You're bed is far more comfortable than mine." She noted, more to herself than to him.

"Why?" Thorin gingerly stepped away from the door, leaving it slightly ajar and feeling completely improper and tense about the female lounging in his bed.

"Because," Amara replied overly dramatically, "I've eaten an entire cake and now I'm full and totally uncomfortable," She absentmindedly rubbed her belly, it was awkwardly bloated and causing her discomfort.

"And the book?" Thorin questioned, eyeing the children's book that was left abandoned on the other side of the bed.

Amara grinned at him then, "I'd rather like you to read to me. Although I may fall asleep, so I apologise in advance." The look that graced her face didn't look even remotely sorry at the idea.

Thorin took another few strides into the room to stand at the foot of the bed, arms folded over his chest and a frown on his face.

Amara wasn't paying attention though, instead she was busying herself with her book, flicking through the pages to find where they last left off.

"I heard you're leaving in the morning." Amara suddenly said, glancing up at Thorin from her spot in bed. She dropped the book and turned round to fluff one of the pillows up.

Thorin lent against the foot of the bed, averting his eyes to her left and staring intently at the suddenly interesting night stand. On her way towards the bed Amara had blown out the small candle that sat there, leaving it emit a thin string of smoke. Not that he was surprised by this, whenever the female saw a candle she blew it out, even if it was one someone had just lit.

"You heard correctly." He finally answered, making sure not to catch her gaze with his own.

"Are you going to join me?" She asked after a long pause, clearly not understanding how improper such a move would be.

Thorin waited a good minute to reply and Amara waited patiently, as she always did.

"You know you never told me what happened."

"With what?" Amara was peering at him now, a slight frown on her face.

"With your kin." Thorin replied lowly, finally meeting her gaze.

Amara seemed to understand, "What is it you want to know exactly?"

"How old are you? You seemed to know a lot about one thing, but nothing of another." He was referring to her vast knowledge of fighting, but nothing else to do with land.

Amara thought long and hard for a moment, her fingers quickly moving as if she was counting something. "I'm three hundred and eighty five. And how do you mean?"

Thorin was taken aback for a moment at her age, "How long do Mermaids live? And how do you know how to fight?"

"As long as necessary, and myself." Her tone was already beginning to flatten, obviously growing bored of the conversation and Thorin new he didn't have much time until she completely lost interest and ignored him.

"How did you end up in those caves?" Thorin asked, leaning more of his weight against the bed.

"My mother brought me there with my sister, there was a war but I can't remember it, I was only a few dozen seasons old."

"Sister?" She had never spoken of her family, nor had Bilbo ever mentioned anything of it. But with that Amara closed her mouth and averted her eyes away from Thorin, suddenly taking her interest to the book again. Marking that the conversation was obviously over. Thorin sighed, he'd been hoping to ask her more about the jewels that glistened in the faint light, laying neatly on her chest. Clearly these questions would have to wait for another night.

"I'll miss you." She suddenly spoke through the silence. Thorin looked back up to find her watching him with concern on her face and a tinge of sadness in her eyes. "All of you."

"It will not be long before you see us again, I'm sure. I have sent word to my kin in the Grey Mountains to come and meet you and take you back to stay with them until we have reclaimed the Mountain."

Amara's concern changed to confusion, "What? Take me back?"

"Yes, take you back to stay in their Halls until Erebor is safe. When it is I will personally come and collect you, yes?"

Amara's brow furrowed further, "No."

"No?"

"No."

Thorin mirrored her furrowed brow and confusion, "I'm not leaving you here."

"I'm not planning to stay here." She responded, her indifferent persona being somewhat infuriating to Thorin as his anger ticked away. She would never elaborate on anything, always state only what was necessary.

"Then where are you going?" Thorin straighter up from slouching on the bed frame and came to stand beside her, looming down at her.

"Why, home of course. Lord Elrond told me I can follow the riven Bruinen right down to the ocean." She stopped frowning and smiled.

Thorin's stomach dropped like a lead weight. Suddenly, unearthly feeling that felt like a mixture of betrayal and someone plunging a knife through his chest came over him. The thought that Lord Elrond was indeed right dawned on him; she was deceitful, he had fallen into her cunning trap and believed that she did in fact care for the company, that she did in fact care for him. It made him sick to his stomach realising that he had been fooled by her. He'd genuinely believed she cared for every single one of them, but in fact she had no feelings for them at all, at the end of the day it was only herself that she cared for. She had no loyalty to them, to him. After all this time she was still going to turn her back on them, and this made him angry. After all this time she was still going to leave them.

Amara continued to smile up at the Dwarf and her expression didn't fade until Thorin took a step back. Instantly Amara sensed his mood and quickly got out the bed, her frown returning.

"What's wrong?"

"You." Thorin hissed, "We trusted you."

Amara looked as alarmed as she felt, her heart was racing and her stomach felt sicker than ever, "Thorin..." She began, trying to take a step forward and reaching out for the Dwarf but he dodged her, his expression menacing.

"You are indeed the most cunning, vile creature I have ever encountered." His anger had completely engulfed him, fuelled by betray and something that felt a lot like his heart had been ripped from his chest. In hindsight he was totally over reacting, but at that moment he was too blind to accept what was feeding his fury.

Amara looked horrified, her mouth hung half agape and her eyes were wide with confusion and fear, "What?" It had escalated too quickly even for her, she didn't understand.

"You have no loyalty to anyone but yourself." Thorin continued, his voice rising and pointing an accusing finger at the girl. "After everything you choose to just leave." His emotions were getting the better of him, if it were anyone else he would not have acted this way, he would have understood. But this was Amara...

Amara in turn had turned her sickly green, her heart was beating unusually fast, "Thorin, what are you talking about? Of course I have loyalty to you, but that out there is my home." She pointed a shaking finger out towards the valley, where the springs tunnelled down and met the river.

Thorin was silent for a few moments more, his breathing heavy and his fists clenched. He was undoubtedly hurt, but why he wasn't sure. He genuinely thought she'd stay with them, with him.

"Get out." His voice was lower than usual, and rumbled through the dead silent room.

"Thorin." Amara reached for him again, her eyes glassy.

Thorin flinched away, not meeting eyes with her, "I said get out."

And Amara did, fleeing straight past him and silently slipping out the slightly open door. Thorin glared down at the book she'd left on the bed. Her favourite book.

.

.

.

"Where's Amara?" Bilbo asked, still blinking sleep away from his eyes. It was still early, too early even but at least he wasn't the only one who thought so. Many of the Dwarves were muttering their complaints about the early start to one another. All except Thorin of course, who trekked on ahead of everybody else. His storm cloud was once again positioned over his head and the company tried to avoid him as best they would this morning, having witnessed him already lay into Ori over simply dropping a bowl. Something was clearly bothering him, but no one dared ask what.

"She's not coming." Tried Balin from just behind Thorin, glancing back at the Hobbit with pursed lips.

"Nor is she ever." Grunted Thorin, much to everyones surprise.

"What? No, I mean where was she? I went to say goodbye to her this morning but she wasn't in her chambers, nor anywhere else." Replied Bilbo, yelping when he tripped over a rock. In his momentary lack of attention he missed the sombre look Balin watched Thorin with, and the obvious tensing of the raven haired Dwarves shoulders.

.

.

.

It had been several weeks after the company had stepped over into The Wild, and in all that time Thorin had barely said a word to anyone, even his nephews were kept in the dark about what the Dwarf was silently brooding about, more so than usual.

"Did Amara draw that?"

A quiet voice whispered from over Thorin's shoulder and the Dwarf silently cursed the Hobbit for being so silent. It was late, and supposed to be Thorin's watch but apparently Bilbo was hovering around as well.

"Yes." Thorin grunted in response, "Did she drew you one too?" He carefully folded the drawing back up and put it safely back in his pocket. It was the only reminder of her he had left.

"No." Replied Bilbo, taking a seat down beside Thorin. "Do you miss her as well?"

Thorin didn't reply. But the truth was he did, she was on his mind most of the day.

"She really liked you, you know?" Bilbo continued, looking out over the cliff on which they were sleeping. Again Thorin didn't reply. "She gave you a gift, I don't think you understand what that means to her."

"Her feelings were fake." Thorin replied coldly.

"No they weren't. Why do you think that?"

"After everything, she still went home. She still left us."

Bilbo thought for a moment, "You have built you and your people a whole new home in the Blue Mountains, have you not? But after all that, you still want to return home."

"That is different."

"No it's not." Bilbo turned to Thorin then, almost surprised to catch a glimpse of sadness in his eyes.

There was a long pause, and Bilbo was about to get up and leave the Thorin to his musings when he spoke.

"Do you think we'll ever see her again?" His voice was totally flat, without emotion.

Bilbo's shoulders sunk, "Honestly? I don't know."

He turned away then, and missed Thorin put his head in his hands.

.

.

.

_Okay okay, I didn't really know how to write this chapter, but I hope people understand and I wasn't waffling too much. I love hearing your thoughts on the story! So reviews are wonderfully welcome!_

_And thank you to all those who have reviewed, followed and favourite! Makes me happy! Also I hope Thorin wasn't too OOC. I imagine he's pretty broken up inside and would refuse to acknowledge any weakness, but I'm sure he does still have a heart! I imagined he wouldn't get sad, just angry at himself. But never mind! Hope you enjoyed the chapter xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	12. Unbreakable Promise

Amara was angry, hurt and devastated all at the same time. It had been weeks since her departure from Rivendell but nonetheless her emotions continued to fester and corrupt her. She no longer shimmered like thousands of tiny diamonds in the sunlight, her eyes were no longer irresistible gold orbs, and her tail no longer bore an arrangement of alluring gold scales. She was broken, damaged by the words and actions of a certain Dwarf King. His words hung over her like a storm cloud and as a result she was weakened. Her tail had whole scales missing (which she kept in her bag), and no longer resembled liquid gold when she moved, instead her tail had dulled to a pale greeny, blue and each one of her remaining scales had gone soft and started to peal. Her skin was burning hot to the touch, completely polar from what a cold blooded creature should be, and was a pale, nauseous orange colour. The sort of pale orange with makes you squirm and gag just at the sight of it. She no longer shone, and her eyes were no longer enthralling, instead they were empty pits of black. Her hair was dull and unkempt, grubby and slightly matted in places. Needless to say she was very ill, and wept regularly. A crying Mermaid is a bad omen, and every tear that left her eye would roll down her cheek and harden into droplets of a glass like substance of blue or green.

She thought often of the Company, praying that they were safe and well, but cursing their leader at the same time. Amara didn't know much about love and friendships, but from what she'd read in her small amount of time on land she was suffering from heartbreak, she knew this, but wasn't entirely sure why. The truth was, and although she refused to make the connection, she missed Thorin the most, she missed the one creature that hurt her the most.

"_When you care about someone so deeply sometimes they do things that can hurt you."_

Thorin's words plagued her thoughts, her head was a mess, she didn't understand and the harder she thought the more she cried. She missed him dearly, but he hurt her so much, and yet at the same time she wanted to be near him, be around him, have him laugh and pick her up like he did when she drew him a picture.

But she could be more stubborn than a Dwarf and refused to let herself fall in to what was undoubtedly a snare for emotions. Every day she hurt more and more and she knew her end was coming, however she knew why it was taking her so long to die and that was because she'd made a promise to protect Fili and Kili, and that sort of promise was not something Mermaid's did lightly. She had a commitment to the pair, and she was unable to just let that go, as a result she knew her death would be a slow and most certainly a painful one.

.

.

.

It wasn't every day you get chased out a cave network by goblins, nor is it that you are taken in the jaws of a warg and live to tell the tale.

That night on Carrock Thorin spent most the night thinking about Amara, he wished dearly that she was there with them, with him. He sat facing the Lonely Mountain and in his mind he imagined she was sitting next to him, yakking away about nonsense. If she was there he'd tell her about the goblins, he'd tell her about the Pale Orc, and he was sure she'd find the idea of giant Eagles simply wonderful. He imaged the way her eyes would light up at the mention of something new, and the way she'd stick her tongue out a little as she concentrated on listening. He imagined her laughing and grinning at him, and he imagined that when he'd tell her about his near death experience that she would be upset, he imagined her inner light would blow out and her dainty frown would grace her features. But then he'd hold her close, and watch as she lit back up and smile up at him. However, of course that was just his imagination.

It wasn't until then, it wasn't until her absence was really set in stone to Thorin that he realised just how much she had meant to him.

.

.

.

It was night time and Amara sat upon a large rock about hundred metres from the shore. She was basking in the moonlight, not that it was replenishing as it used to be. She was playing with her assortment of possessions, the ones she kept in the bag Lord Elrond had given her upon her departure. Everything was lined out along the rock and she was busy organising them, not that there was many.

She scratched at her itching tail and sighed when she felt one of the scales dislodge and loosen. With a slight frown she drew her attention to it, pulling at it and wiggling it like a loose tooth. With a quiet yelp the scale slipped free and Amara's slight frown turned into a full blown scowl. She added the scale to her ever growing collection that was neatly stacked on the rock and sighed again. Her possessions consisted of several pebbles, all in a variety of sizes and extraordinary colours, each equally beautiful. She also had her brush that she had taken from Rivendell, alongside a small matching hand mirror, the salt water had done the silver no favours however and even though it had been only several months it was beginning to tarnish. She also had several pieces of cutlery (mainly teaspoons which were her favourite), a piece of pink ribbon, a few pairs of trousers (again Lord Elrond had advised her to carry some), a pair of shoes and Thorin's whetstone which she'd stolen from him.

Slowly she reached for the whetstone, picking it up and rubbing her thumb over the indentations on it. Something in her heart fluttered at the thought that this was once Thorin's, even though she was still angry and upset with him.

She sighed again and fell back against the rock. Holding the whetstone close to her chest she looked up at the moon and stars above her. She couldn't help but wonder if Thorin was somewhere looking up at them too.

.

.

.

Unfortunately that night he wasn't. He had looked up at the stars every single night since the company's departure from Rivendell and this was the first night he was unable to due to the thick, dense and intoxicating canopy above them. It was their first night within the Mirkwood forest and within several hours of being within the borders he and everyone else understood why it came to bare that name.

But murk was an understatement to how the reality of the forest actually was. Everywhere you looked something darted around in the corner of your eye, and when you turned to look again it would vanish away, leaving only a trail of disturbed foliage in its wake. It was disorienting, and when you walked there was a constant itching on your back, as if hundreds of tiny eyes were boring into you, but the source was never anywhere to be found. It brought terror to every member of the company, whether they showed it or not they were scared of what lurked in the shadows, what dwelled in the unknown. There was no way to relax in the forest and within hours everyone was exhausted from having to be on constant alert. Even when sleep was offered only a few took it, and those who did had restless slumber and were plagued with nightmares. The air in the forest was like poison and the more of it you inhaled the more tainted your mind would become. Already the company had fallen into numerous predicaments due to its intoxicating effect.

Thorin knew most of the Company were awake, a few were pottering around, but he knew even more were just laying still and silent. The Dwarf rolled the sword over on his lap and ran his hand over the flat, cool surface. He was pleased to find it was still sharp, not that it would blunt particularly easily or quickly, nevertheless he missed the comfort his whetstone would give him, an emotional outlet of sort. But he had no idea where it had gone, he had an inkling he must have left it in Goblin Town, but even the weeks before that he couldn't find it and he hated to think that he'd left such a thing at Rivendell. While thinking of the whetstone his thoughts eventually trailed back to Amara, for the first time in what felt like days. Just the thought of her lightened his mood just a smidge and her memory somehow gave him more purpose. He hadn't thought about her recently, having his mind reoccupied by other thoughts and his miserable brooding about having to travel through Mirkwood had ticked away at him time.

But now he made a mental note to think of her often, as she spurred him on.

.

.

.

Amara was laying on the beach and staring up at the sky, watching the clouds drift past. It was about midday, and the female was actually the most content she'd felt in months, having previously been plagued by misery. But now the sun was brightly shinning, and she was indulging herself in its warmth.

She tug her fingers and toes into the soft sand of the shore, sighing pleasantly at the feeling. She'd given up on her tail for the day, as the sight of it made her feel even worse. Not that her legs were much better, coated in cracked and peeling skin wasn't exactly the nicest sight, but it wasn't as painful.

Not only had she given up her tail but she'd also given up her search for her kin, but not because she couldn't find them but because it dawned on her that she and her sister were left in the caves for safety, and even when the war was over and the waters were safe again (according to Lord Elrond) no one had come to find them. No one had bothered to collect them. Why would she want to be a part of that? Why should she, after all this time, go and search for them and ask to be accepted by them? She didn't want to be involved with such heartless creatures who forgot about her and her sibling.

Realising all this, however, had pulled on her heart strings even harder when she recognised her true feelings for the company. In truth, she wanted to be with them more than her own race. She liked the company of Dwarves, a Hobbit and a Wizard far more than the idea of her own kind.

.

.

.

Thorin Oakenshield was pacing up and down, throwing the occasional punch at the wall of his cell. It had been several weeks since being captured by the Mirkwood Elves and time was very painfully eating away. He was waiting on Bilbo to show up and deliver the past day's events, not that it would change much. They were no step closer to escaping now than when they were first thrown into these cells.

The Dwarf was angry for a number of reasons, the first being that they were stuck in here with no way out. The second was that they in fact were captured for no factual reason and held on no real grounds, and Thranduil had no right to keep them there. The third was he and his kin had been captured by _Elves_ and the humiliation was getting the better of him. There was also the fact that Durin's day was fast approaching, and with no obvious route of escape they could well miss it.

Also, the more apparent it became that they were stuck in these cells for good, the more it hit home that he may never see Amara again.

"I think I have a plan!" A voice whispered excitedly and Thorin turned to find Bilbo standing there, grinning broadly from ear to ear and bobbing slightly with joy.

Thorin strode the short distance to his cell door, "Pray tell?" He inquired, his voice raspy and rumbling.

"There is a feast in a few nights time, I think then will be our chance to escape as all the Elves will be too preoccupied with their festivities to notice us." Bilbo explained, his grin never faulting.

Thorin leant against his cell, and barely displayed a smile of appreciated, "Good. Then we will seize our chance."

.

.

.

Amara was picking at her scales _again_, even though she knew it was only making it worse. However she was in a lot of pain, and the only way to relieve this was to itch, scratch and pull at the irritating scale, which would eventually lead to it coming out and resulting in even more pain. But that was a future problem and not yet worth worrying about in her eyes.

It was nearly dusk, and the sun was casting an orange glow over the water before the Mermaid who sat in the shallow waters of the shore. She'd spend the majority of the day on the beach with legs, which she'd been doing a lot of recently. It seemed that at that moment she spent more time with legs than a tail, simply because it reminded her of being with the company. Having legs made her feel as though she was one of them again, and she missed them dearly. Often she found herself imagining that they were all there with her and she would instantly perk up, but when she turned around to find herself alone her mood dampen again.

It wasn't until the sun was just about to disappear bellow the horizon when something dreadful washed over her. She stopped mid scale wiggle and blinked, her gut wrenching and her heart racing. Something was wrong, something was very wrong.

Something in her chest began to pull North-East and she knew instantly what was going on, it was what she had been begging the Gods for months not to let happen, it was what had been plaguing her thoughts and fearing most of all.

Without even a second though she pushed away from the shore, heading straight towards were Fili and Kili were undoubtedly in danger.

.

.

.

"Kili!"

"Kili?!"

Fili was yelling out hysterically to his brother, eyes filled with horror as he watched helplessly as Kili fell to the ground, withering in pain.

Thorin heard the chaos and turned, unable to do anything also as he was pressed up against the shut water gates. Within seconds all anarchy broke loose, Elves appeared out of nowhere and further Orcs began to swarm them.

Fili tried desperately to get to his brother but to no prevail; Kili was injured, and both Fili and Thorin were unable to do anything about it. Kili, with a cry of pain, pulled himself up off the ground, barely dodging an Orc as it went tumbling over the side and into the water, a knife protruding from his back. With his last strength and another cry he dropped his weight down upon the lever, within moment the gates swung open and the Dwarves began to be swept away by the fast flowing water. Thorin had just enough time to glance back over his shoulder to see Kili fall into a passing barrel before he too was rushed down a rolling water fall.

The scene that unfolded over the next few minutes was total mayhem, Orcs pursued the Dwarves wildly, and the Elves followed; more concerned about the invading Orcs than the escaping Dwarves.

Thorin tried desperately to get hold of a weapon, and managed to grab one off an Orc as it fell into the water. Just as he did an Orc jumped at him, but he was prepared and with one harsh swing he struck the Orc straight the face. The creature fell into the water with a large splash and instantly Thorin swung round.

"Dwalin!" He yelled and followed by throwing the club to the bald Dwarf. Instantly Dwalin caught it, taking a swing at another Orc that made a jump for him before passing it on himself.

Thorin turned back to the front, gritting his teeth in anger when he saw an upcoming fallen tree. The tree was over the river and subsequently a small band of Orcs had used it as bridge to gain advantage, positioning themselves right over the river and readying themselves to attack any Dwarf that sailed beneath them (which they all would).

Completely defenceless Thorin braced himself when the middle of the three Orcs pulled out a bow and reached behind him for an arrow, making his aim straight for Thorin.

Thorin drew closer, preparing to jump from his barrel at any moment and away from the firing line, and the Orc looked as though he was about to let the arrow fly. However the Orc never did, for out from the water shot a blur of blue and a strange sickly orange coloured object, the creature hissed loudly and twisted itself, taking the dim-witted Orcs by surprise and drawing back its tail, smacking into the trio with full force. All four creature fell into the water with a hard splash.

.

.

.

_Okay, I am fully aware this is more or less a filler chapter, but I felt as though I couldn't __**not**__ have it, as it has some very important elements weaved into it and it is an essential bridge for the following chapters. And I KNOW Amara has missed out a great deal of the quest, but I needed her to leave and I didn't know when to bring her back anywhere else, also I would have just been rambling on in the other chapters with nothing particularly exciting to write because this was always supposed to be Amara's 'moment', Thorin's realisation and a vital landmark for the following chapters. Plenty of Thorin and Amara to come though! I apologise for any errors or anything but I am sooooooooooooo tired ): waaaah_

_I have also decided that I probably have about 10 chapters left of this story, BUT I've gotten way ahead of myself and have already started planning the sequel hehehe, which will be quite funny I think with Amara in Erebor._

_But thank you so much for all your kind reviews, you're all so lovely! I wasn't actually planning on writing today but I saw your wonderful reviews and couldn't not write another chapter! (: _

_Hearing your thoughts really mean a lot to me, so please keep telling me what you think! And thank you to all those who have favourited and followed! Love you all! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	13. Barrel Ride

It took Thorin a few moments to process what had just happened, even when he'd passed under the fallen tree he still half expected the Orcs to reappear out of thin air and he to have imagined the orange blur jump from the water, but he didn't and they never did. He glanced around, catching Balin who looked as confused as Thorin felt (as well as totally miserable and dishevelled from being thrown around in the turbulent water), but he didn't have time to dwell on this however for he was pushed away with the strong current.

The chaos continued, Orcs attacking the Dwarves from all sides, and Elves surrounding the Orcs. The Dwarves had very little to defend themselves, if anything at all, they just had to make do with what they were able to catch from any falling Orc or the occasional Elf.

Thorin was engrossed, too preoccupied with trying not to drown or be killed to notice anything going on around him. Water hit them all from every angle, getting in their eyes and pouring down their throats. The barrels they were in were luckily sturdy, otherwise they would have crumpled by now from all the rapids and rocks.

Poor Bilbo was holding onto Kili's barrel for dear life, he may know how to swim; having taken his fair few dips in the river that ran through The Shire, but he knew full well he stood no chance in waters like these. His grip was already beginning to wane and despite Kili trying to hold onto the Hobbit he was injured, and his strength fading. Bilbo's hands cramped up, and one moment he was bracing himself for an oncoming rock and then the next he was forced under water. As soon as he got below the surface he was whisked away, being pushed and pulled through the current. He clawed desperately at the water but wasn't strong enough to reach back to the surface.

It was then he saw her. He instantly stopped scrambling and let the golden haired girl wrap her arms around him and pull him towards the surface. He broke the water with a gasp, Amara's arms still tightly around him.

"Amara!" Fili yelled and instantly Thorin's head snapped round so fast he nearly lost balance and fell out his barrel. He'd been deaf to the world until then, too busy trying to fight off Orcs but as soon as he heard that name it hit him like an arrow to his heart.

Desperately his eyes scanned the turmoil of water, finally landing on Amara who was trying frantically to push Bilbo into a barrel. Eventually she did, and quickly disappeared beneath the waves again without even a glance at Thorin.

Thorin's heart fell to his stomach at those brief moments, her brow had been furrowed in worry, her eyes black from adrenaline, and her teeth bared with danger. If it was possible for his heart to speed up, then it would have. But unfortunately he wasn't able to dwell on her, for the scenario was far too demanding for any lack of concentration.

He turned back around, and to his surprised she was already ahead of him. He watched as she jumped from the water, landing on a bank corner with an unusual amount of grace for her, her legs already in place for when her feet touched the rock. Her sword was drawn, and in a few strikes she struck an Orc. Before it had even crashed to the floor she was off again, running towards an Orc who was aiming an arrow past Thorin and towards…

"Fili!"

Fili's head snapped around and his eyes widened when he saw the Orc, instantly he started thrashing around in his barrel to get out of the line of danger. But he hadn't needed to, for Amara closed the distance between her and the Orc, her shirt clinging to her and her feet bare. In one swift moment she tackled the Orc from around its middle, pushing it with her into the turbulent waters to drown it.

This behaviour continued, and Thorin had a hard time not continuously scanning the water for the Mermaid, eyes desperately searching for her, to make sure she was alright. Every time she was of course.

The Dwarves continued down the river, and eventually they lost sight of the Orcs, having fallen down several waterfalls and halving their travel. The water finally began to relax and shallow, turning round a corner they saw a rocky embankment, and sitting on one of the rocks was Amara, seemingly nursing a cut on her leg.

Without hesitation Thorin pulled himself from his barrel and the rest of the company followed. The commotion in the water they caused caught Amara's attention and she stood, eyeing each of them up with a blank expression.

The company stopped behind Thorin who had halted just before her, unable to believe what he was seeing. She looked ill, everything about her was wrong, she didn't glisten in the light; she didn't glow with joy and excitement, and her hair was as dull as her empty eyes.

"Amara…" Thorin began, eyes searching her, guilt riddled in his stomach. Was this because of him? After all this time, it finally dawned on him how his actions may have affected her. Lord Elrond had said Mermaids were tied heavily to their emotions but it had never occurred to him that she might have been at risk because of him.

His eyes trailed up and down her thin frame, she was even smaller than when he'd last seem her and it looked as though someone had completely taken away the light from within her.

Thorin reached for her, but she looked straight past him. "Kili!" She cried out, her voice no longer its musical tone, but raspy and cold. She quickly brushed past Thorin, ignoring him and ran to Kili who sat by his brother, holding onto his leg tightly.

Amara quickly reached him, forgetting completely about her own injuries and turning her back to Thorin. For a moment she hesitated, crouching down beside the young Dwarf. She put her hand to his face, her expression suddenly grave as she gently moved a stray hair from his eyes. "I'm so sorry…" She mumbled, pulling him towards her and cradling him.

Suddenly being so close to her Kili relaxed somewhat, feeling the pain in his leg ebb away slightly, and letting himself be gently manhandled by the strange girl. He could hardly complain when his face was being squeezed into her chest.

"What brought you back?" Thorin suddenly demanded after a long minute, once again offended by her greeting, or lack of it.

Instantly his tone caught her attention more than his actual words and she looked back round at him, the sudden change of angle cast a slight shadow over her, highlighting her sunken cheeks and deep set eyes. "I made a promise to them. Obviously I failed to keep it." She seemed genuinely upset, and she pressed a kiss to Kili's forehead with pale orange lips, pulling him tighter to her. Kili numbly complied.

Thorin's mind flip-flopped as he watched her cradle Kili, she looked devastated at the fact he was hurt. But surely she did not truly care.

He watched as she pulled Kili away and turned her attention to his leg. She pursed her lips tightly, eyeing his wound sadly.

"I'll be fine, it's nothing." Kili told her through clenched teeth, but Amara's frown told that she was not convinced.

That was all Thorin needed to hear, "On your feet." He commanded, moving away.

"Kili's wounded." Amara replied, turning back to him as if he didn't already know.

"There's an Orc pack on our tail, we keep moving." He snapped back unnecessarily, but nevertheless he moved away, suddenly wanting to be away from her and away from her disinterest in him. It stung, to say the least, for her to be so cold to him.

He'd just strode past Balin when something sharp hit him in the back of the head. If he didn't have such a thick skull it would have hurt.

He spun around, glaring at Amara who was now standing, unconsciously mirroring his stance with her legs rigid and fists clenched. His sharp tone hadn't gone unnoticed then.

"And you said I was a vile creature," She hissed, her eyes growing dark, "Clearly you have no heart at all!"

Thorin took a threatening step towards her, deeply offended by her words and trying to be virile, "Excuse me?" He demanded, his eyes glaring daggers and his anger raging within him. Kili was his nephew, his own flesh and blood who he treated and loved as if he was his own. Her words hurt.

"Your nephew is clearly injured—", she began, and took another step forward but Thorin cut her off.

"I am well aware that he is wounded, we must keep moving to avoid further injury or any fatalities. Like I said, there is an Orc pack on our tail."

Amara knew he was right, but she had a lot of pride and refused to be proven wrong, especially by him. So instead she bent back down and scooped up another stone, this one larger than the last and threw it at him again. Thorin managed to catch this one, but anger burned in his eyes.

"Watch what you're doing half-breed." He spat, luring her in with bait and by her reaction he knew she took it.

She stamped her foot, "I am **not** a half-breed!" She yelled, closing the distance between her and the Dwarf. Although furious at him, Amara found herself floating slightly as soon as she drew near enough to him, something in her chest ached for him. "I am a Mermaid- a full breed! How would you like it if I called you something you were not? _Pint-size!_"

"Pint-size?! And what does that make you? A shrimp?!"

Amara gasped and her ears burned in anger. They were so close now, nearly nose to nose as they glared at each other, their anger escalating; their tension building.

The rest of the company stood around awkwardly, not entirely sure why the argument was escalating so quickly. Bilbo was the only one who clocked on that this was an outlet for them, he knew something had happened between Amara and Thorin before they left Rivendell and this seemed to be (even after all these months) their way of releasing that irritation. Bilbo knew Amara well, and knew very well that she was clearly distressed. He knew her health had vastly deteriorated and by the way she was scowling up at Thorin with balled fists he couldn't help but wonder if Thorin was the issue. They were picking holes in each other over nothing, both of them hurt but the other knew nothing of it. There was obviously some underlying issue between them which was causing these reactions.

Amara knew she'd missed Thorin, and she was so close to him. It took all her willpower not to just throw herself at him and embrace him. This dire feeling just seemed to rile her up even more though. She was supposed to be angry with him, she was supposed to hate him, but she couldn't. She was releasing all the emotions she'd kept bottled up over the past few months all at once. Hatred, desperation, longing, annoyance, anger. But most of all she was extremely upset, Thorin could have very nearly died during that Orc attack and yet he was still swanning round like nothing had happened. _He could have died._ This thought made the bridge of her nose and eyes sting, and he didn't even seem to care. Everything simply came spilling out, causing the argument to increase faster than intended.

"Yeah, well, I'd much prefer to be a shrimp with a nice nose, instead of one like this!" She reached up and grabbed Thorin's nose, pulling it harshly.

Thorin batted her away, grabbing her hand and pulling it away from his face. But he didn't let go, instead he stared down at her, his eyes flickering over her face. It was her, but it wasn't her.

Amara stared up at him, still furious and quickly planning her next insult. She watched his face, and accidently got caught in his bright blue eyes.

Suddenly, Thorin pulled at her wrist, and with a squeak Amara was pulled forward and pressed up against him. The next thing she knew Thorin brought his lips down on hers, one hand still gently holding her wrist and the other snaking around her waist. Amara just blink, standing there awkwardly and not entirely sure what to do, although whatever Thorin was doing was indeed odd, it wasn't entirely unpleasant. His lips were warm, and surprisingly soft.

The kiss was only brief, Thorin had felt Amara go ridged and hastily pulled away, looking back into her eyes.

For a moment Amara just blinked at him, and then suddenly she grinned, her pale cheeks rapidly turning a rose pink and her eyes sparkling slightly. Thorin let out a sigh of relief and pulled her towards him once more, this time engulfing her in a warm hug.

This Amara knew how to do, and she gladly returned the hug, her hands holding the back of his tunic tightly as if she was never going to let him go.

Which, in fact, she was planning to never ever do again.

.

.

.

.

The introductions with Bard had been extremely uncomfortable for Amara. She didn't like humans, she didn't trust them and she didn't want to be near them.

But there she was, on his barge while she searched around in her bag.

"What are you looking for?" Came an unmistakable voice from above her.

She didn't reply for a moment, and Thorin though that she may have been ignoring him again, but suddenly she jumped up, clutching a pair of trousers in one hand and a pair of shoes in the other.

"These." She grinned at him, before promptly dropping the shoes and leaning one arm on Thorin for support while she pulled the trousers on, rather ungracefully. Once pulled up she slipped on her shoes (which didn't have laces, thank goodness) before straightening up and smiling at Thorin proudly.

Being back in his company had made her feel wonderful, the best she'd felt in months. She couldn't get enough of him, and she couldn't stop thinking about when he'd put his lips to hers; she'd felt on top of the world.

"Are you cold?" Thorin was looking at her with concern. She clearly was not in the best health and now they were sailing through an ever cooling climate, and she was soaking wet with very few layers.

Amara shook her head, "Nope." She genuinely wasn't, when wet she didn't get cold, it was only when she was dry that she felt the temperature. Water always felt wonderful to her, regardless of the temperature.

Thorin didn't press her, but did give her an unconvinced look while she continued to smile up at him.

"Amara…" Thorin began, rubbing his temples, "May I have a word with you?"

Amara's expression faltered but she nodded, letting Thorin lead her away to the other side of the barge and away from the nosy Dwarves.

"I must apologise for our last meeting." Thorin began again, watching her carefully and leaning one hand on the wooden rails of the boat. "I spoke out of turn… again. And I must confess what caused me to do so." He paused again, almost desperate for her blank expression to change, but it didn't, she didn't give him any indication to what she was thinking. She just blinked at him.

"I have grown rather fond of you and… and the idea of your departure rather bothered me."

Despite being the confident, strong, brave warrior he was when it came to speaking of emotions he was rather inept, even more so when it came to an unpredictable water dweller.

He waited patiently for a sign, a noise, anything to help him.

After a while she did speak, "What was that thing you did?"

"What thing?"

"By the river, with your lips."

"When I kissed you?" Thorin was a little surprised, and suddenly a tad bit worried that he may have stepped over the line with such a bold act.

Amara nodded slowly, her gaze dropping to his lips. Her next words were like music to the Dwarf's ears.

"Do it again."

.

.

.

.

_I'm so unhappy with this chapter like omg. _

_I don't know why I hate it so much urgh._

_It just didn't seem write, I wasn't able to write it properly. _

_Oh dear, but never mind!_

_I'm sorry I missed out Bard's intro, but I couldn't remember exactly what was said and stuff and I figured that I'd rather not attempted it than get it wrong._

_Eeeeek_

_Btw, in reply to guest reviewer (dearreader): I haven't technically given the plot away by mentioning Amara will be in Erebor, because I never said under what grounds, for how long, and who with… or without…._

_DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN_

_I'm joking o/c_

_Or am i…._

_Thank you so much to all those who have reviewed, you're all so wonderful and sweet and yummy and ugh ima squeeze you!_

_I love hearing what you have to say, and I'd love your feedback on this chapter in particular as I am quite literally crying over it right now._

_Lots of Amara and Thorin in the next chapter though. I have big plans for our little mermaid! And in a few chapters time she might just open up to Thorin completely…. Hehehe _

_Also, thank you to all those who have favourited and followed, I'm glad you like!_

_Follow me on Instagram! oliviaajaay and twitter ohjaayox !_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	14. More Barrels

"Do it again."

Amara waited, feeling somewhat nervous as Thorin simply stared at her; unblinking and eyes slightly larger than usual. He then took a step towards her, one of his arms sliding round her waist to sit at the small of her back and pull her into him. He raised his other hand to lightly caress the side of her face with the back of his thick fingers. Amara leaned into his touch, purring slightly and letting him pull her closer still until she was pressed up against him. Instantly Amara was engulfed in the smell that was Thorin Oakenshield, earthy, smoky, and musty. A smell that was so foreign to her but yet so homely.

Her eyes were already shut, and she didn't open them until she felt her chin being gently pulled upwards. Opening her eyes she found herself gazing up into Thorin's striking blue orbs. Amara smiled slightly, letting him once again put his lips to hers. The kiss was light, teasing almost as if Thorin was still cautious. But this time Amara kissed back, standing on her tip toes and leaning into him, letting her body mould into his. Thorin's mouth began to move against hers slowly, deepening the kiss and Amara purred in pleasure, her noise prompting the Dwarf to tighten his hold on her in return.

It wasn't until they were a loud wolf whistle from behind them that Amara came crashing back down to Earth. She more or less jumped away from Thorin, face as red as a beetroot but still buzzing pleasantly from the interaction. Her head was swimming, and her body felt as though she was floating. The only part of her that seemed grounded was her heart which seemed to be racing enormously fast.

She turned to where the whistle came from, spying Bofur who looked far too pleased with himself. Turning back around Amara found Thorin scowling at the hatted Dwarf. Amara took another step towards Thorin, poking him in the chest to gain his attention before reaching up and planting a small, delicate kiss on his temple.

Thorin looked surprised for a moment, and just blinked at the mermaid as she swanned away again.

"Ay, lass, you don't happened to have any coins, do you?"

Amara turned towards Balin who was sitting on the barges deck surrounded by various piles of coins. Amara thought for a moment.

"No." She replied, "But…" She wandered away towards her bag, grabbing it before making her way back towards Balin. She began fishing around in it. "I have these."

Amara opened out her hand, and all the Dwarves leaned in to get a better look.

"Are these yours?" Fili asked in slight awe, taking one of the large golden scales from Amara's out stretched hand.

"Yes." Amara replied, fidgeting slightly and ignoring Thorin's questioning gaze.

"Can I have one?" Ori asked, before earning a prompt scold from his eldest brother.

"You can't ask for one of her scales Ori!" Dori snapped.

"They must be worth a fortune." Bofur added, taking one also from Amara's hand.

"Really?" Amara blinked.

"Ay, how often do you see a mermaid scale floating around?"

Ori went to hand back the scale to Amara but she simply stared at it. "Would you sell it?" She asked him.

"No! It's so beautiful, I'd keep it forever." Ori replied, stroking a thick thumb over the golden surface, and staring at it longing.

Amara smiled, "Keep it then."

"A-Are you sure?"

Amara nodded, "Uh-huh. I don't need it." She replied awkwardly.

"Thank you." Ori held it back to his chest, grinning from ear to ear.

.

.

.

Sometime later, and four scales lighter (having given Kili and Bilbo one also), Amara found herself indulging herself with the Dwarves. She sat next to Bifur and Bombur, happily listening to them chat away about their adventure that she'd missed.

"Will you be staying with us now, lass?" Bofur inquired and Bifur grunted.

Amara rubbed the back of her neck, "I don't know actually." She was planning to stay for as long as she felt like it. That's how she'd been living for the past few months, staying in one place until she felt like moving on. She enjoyed it too, she loved the freedom and the option of doing whatever she wanted. "I never plan on leaving you for good." She finally replied honestly, grinning at each of them. No sooner than the words had left her mouth she'd gained a hard smack on the back.

"Good las!"

In the time that passed after that the weather had worsened. A thick fog ascended over them and they found the weather getting ever colder, signalizing their progression further north. Within the next hour the company had fallen completely silent, everyone watching in tense wonder as the landscape changed.

"Watch out!" Bofur cried just as a large stone column came out the fog. Amara felt uneasy, even when Bard skilfully veered the barge out of the line of danger. She scrambled up from her seat besides Bilbo and hurried over to Thorin who stood by the boats edge. She took hold of his hand.

"What're you trying to do? Drown us?" Thorin growled to Bard, glaring up at him. Drowning wasn't a concern for Amara, as it was impossible for a marine creature to drown, but she was worried about the rest of the company.

She hid partially behind Thorin, tucking herself right into him for comfort and warmth. Although still slightly soggy, she was no longer wet and therefor growing increasingly colder. She eyed up the water to her left as she stood facing Thorin.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf." Bard replied sullenly, "If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here."

Amara looked up at Thorin who didn't look convinced, he continued to glare at the bargeman.

"I've had enough of this lippy Lakeman," Dwalin grumbled from behind her, "I say we throw him over the side and be done with it."

Amara peered over the side of the barge then, surveying the water and ignoring Thorin as he tightened his grip on her hand as she neared the edge.

"Oh Bard, his name's Bard." Bilbo replied in an exasperated tone.

"How do you know?" Bofur piped up. Just then Thorin pulled Amara away from the edge, leading her to stand with the rest of the company before folding his arms over his chest. Amara went to stand on the other side of Bilbo.

"Er, I asked him." Bilbo replied matter-of-factly from his position leaning against the mast.

"I don't care what he calls himself," Dwalin exclaimed in an equally gruff tone as his last comment, "I don't like him."

Amara couldn't help but agree. She didn't like humans in general, she was very sceptical of them and even though this particular human was helping them she didn't know if that was cause enough to change her entire opinion on the race. However, Bard seemed nice, he'd helped them so far and although Amara wasn't partial to humans in general, Bard wasn't a threat in her eyes.

"You do not have to like him, you simply have to pay him." Balin interjected from his spot on the floor, still counting out coins. Amara glanced over to see her scale sitting on top of one of the piles of gold. "Come on now, lads, turn out your pockets." The piles of gold were small, too small to be from the entire company.

The company grumbled in response but did as they were told.

While the Dwarves were searching and suddenly finding 'unexpected' extra pieces of gold, Amara's sharp ears picked up on Dwalin's raspy tone; "How we know he won't betray us?"

Glancing over back towards Dwalin and Thorin, Amara caught Thorin's gaze, just as he was turning away. "We don't."

"Ah, there's a wee problem." Balin sighed, "We're ten coins short."

Everyone grumbled and moaned again, and Thorin came to stand beside Amara on the left side of the mask, leaving Dwalin to stew on the right side of the boat. He crossed his arms over his chest again, "Gloin, come on. Give us what you have."

Gloin spluttered, looking mildly offended and partially guilty. "Don't look at me! I have been bled dry!"

Amara raised her brows and opened her mouth to offer another scale when Thorin sent her a look, one she knew meant she had to keep her mouth shut when given. Thorin turned back to Gloin, and Amara continued to stare up at Thorin, her eyes taking him in. He was no longer wearing his heavy, thick armour and so his shape was more visible. In fact, although far from small, he wasn't as big as he appeared with all his layers on, even though it sounded stupid Amara found herself somewhat surprised. Her eyes trailed from his striking eyes, down his sharp nose, over his lips that she loved so much and down to his wide shoulders and hard, flat chest that just made her want to rest into him. She followed down his abdomen, letting her eyes linger on his thick, muscular forearms. Then to his narrowed hips her eyes trailed and to the waist band of his dark, damp trousers, then down to his heavy, squared boots.

She began to shuffle awkwardly beside him, gaining his attention back from the defensive Dwarf to her.

"What is it?" He asked, watching her as she wiggled around, squeaking slightly.

"Nothing." She fibbed, avoiding eye contact. Her stomach felt funny again, but not like butterflies. It was much lower in her stomach and made her feel uncomfortable, although at the same time it wasn't unpleasant and made her want to giggle.

Thorin was about to say something when he stopped himself, his gaze drifting from Amara. All of the Dwarves had seen it too, except Gloin who was still ranting away. The company stopped what they were doing, all slowly turning towards the same spot, watching in awe as through the parting mist the silhouette of the Lonely Mountain came into view.

For a long moment everyone was silent, too captivated by the sight to process anything else. Except Amara, her gaze flickered to every one of the company in turn, then back to the mountain, then back again. She didn't understand the big deal about a load of rock and earth.

"Well bless my beard…" Gloin breathed, suddenly fishing out a dirty looking pouch from within in attire, "Take it. Take all of it." He brandished the pouch of coins towards Balin.

The moment was abruptly cut off by Bard jumping from his position by the wheel, instantly Amara retreated back at his sudden approached.

"The money quick, give it to me."

"We will pay you when we get our provisions and not before." Replied Thorin matter-of-factly, unmoving from his position covering Amara.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say." Bard pressed, his arm still out stretched in desperation.

The tone of his voice, the expression on his face and the look in his eyes when they flickered momentarily towards Amara was enough to tell her they should do as he says. Wordlessly she poked Thorin in the back and when the Dwarf turned to look at her she nodded towards the gold.

"No." He hissed to her and Amara frowned. She slipped past him and scooped up the coins herself, dodging Thorin's outstretched arm as he made to grab her and depositing them in Bards hands.

"Thank you." He said, nodding in appreciation.

Amara turned back to the company, she made towards Bilbo but Thorin stepped in front of her.

"What did you do that for?" He hissed in a whisper and Amara frowned again.

"We are on his boat, we do as we says." She replied sternly, challenging Thorin's hard gaze.

"Don't disobey me again."

Amara fumed at this. But chose to simply ignore him, side stepping the Dwarf she continued her journey to Bilbo.

.

.

.

There was a lot of commotion to get the Dwarves into the barrels as Bard neared the closest dock. They down right refused at first, squabbling loudly with the bargeman as Amara and Bilbo waited patiently in their barrels for the Dwarves to comply.

Of course, they eventually did, although they were not at all happy about it.

"What's he doing?"

Amara heard Dwalin growl to Bilbo from inside his own barrel. Bilbo's barrel was closest to the dock where Bard had just pulled into and was subsequently using this advantage to spy on the bargeman.

"He's talking to someone." Bilbo replied from within his own barrel. Amara sat quite comfortably in her barrel, legs pulled up to her chest as she absentmindedly tugged on various parts of her shoe.

"Shaahii!" She hissed to herself when she pulled a thread loose.

"What's wrong?" She heard Thorin's voice from her right, but she ignored him.

"He's pointing right at us!" Bilbo continued, and Amara heard him move around in his barrel. "Now they're shaking hands."

"What?" Thorin hissed.

"He's selling us out." Dwalin added menacingly.

It was then the fish came. A few at first, and then heaps of them, completely filling up each and every one of their barrels.

Amara squeaked as the cold fish hit her, but once her barrel was totally full and finished with she wasn't entirely bothered, and just sat there contently amongst the fish.

Thorin on the other hand wasn't so content, in fact he was fuming about being stuffed in a barrel in the first place and now he was coated and covered in fish goo.

Within a few moment the barge jolted back into motion, and supposedly they carried on their way. The whole time the Dwarves moaned and groaned, occasionally earning themselves a harsh kick from Bard to shut them up.

"Quiet!" He snapped, "We're approaching the toll gates."

The entire company was trapped in the darkness that was cold, smelly fish. The only member who didn't seem to mind the confinement of fish was Amara, who was nibbling on one quite happily. It wasn't long before the barge began to slow again.

"Halt!" A voice called from apparently out of nowhere, "Goods inspection!"

_More humans._

Amara thought and inwardly gagged on her fish, instantly losing her appetite and pushing it away.

"Papers please!" The voice called out again just as the barge slowed to complete stopped. The company waited with baited breath, scared to be found. But they needn't worry, for the voice piped up again, suddenly more cheery, "Oh, it's you Bard."

"Morning, Percy." Bard greeted.

"Anything to declare?" The one named Percy asked.

Amara frowned, there obviously was something to declare.

"Nothing." Bard replied briskly. "Other that I am cold and tired, and ready for home."

There was the noise of someone moving around on the deck of the barge, most likely Bard.

"You and me both." Sighed Percy. There was a brief silence, "There we are, all in order."

"Not so fast." Came another voice and Amara slid further down in her barrel, she didn't like the sound of this other person at all. As soon as the slimy words came into her ears she cringed. It was tense hearing all this happening outside the small world that was there individual barrels, for all they knew they could be caught out at any moment but there was nothing any of them could do about it. They couldn't actually see anything, only hear the goings on, and Thorin especially waited with gritted teeth.

"Consignment of empty barrels, from the Woodland Realm," The slimy voice continued, "Only, they're not empty, are they Bard?" There was the sound of someone approaching, the heavy, slow steps as the person reached the wood of the barge. Amara instantly knew it wasn't Bard that was moving and gulped, suddenly worried they would be found.

"If I recall correctly," The voice drew nearer and louder, as did their steps, "you're licensed as a bargeman, not… A fisherman."

"That's none of your business." Bard replied quickly, maybe a little too quickly.

"Wrong. It's the Masters business, which makes it my business."

"Oh come on Alfred have a heart, people need to eat!" Bard pressed.

"These fish are illegal!" the slimy voice countered, "Empty the barrels over the side."

Amara's heart plummeted. What would happen if she was caught? What would happen if the _company_ was caught?

Thorin was just as worried, although worry to him was portrayed as another state of anger and he continued to shake with rage within his barrel and brooding fiercely.

"You heard him, in the canal!" Another voice ordered, and instantly half a dozen other footsteps followed, all stomping their way around the barge.

"Folk in this town are struggling; times are hard, food is scarce." Bard insisted.

"That's not my problem." The slimy voice replied, just as Amara's barrel began to shake as someone moved it.

"And when people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake and the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?"

Amara's barrel began to tip and she muffled a squeak, light beginning to seep through the new openings as the fish slowly began to slide into the water.

"Stop." The slimy voice commanded after a painfully long silence.

Amara's barrel stopped tipping, but the man steadying it turned his attention away, momentarily losing concentration and the barrel skidded on the wet deck, falling forwards and rolling into the water. Along with Amara.

.

.

.

_Okay, sort of another filler chapter, SORT OF. Erm, I don't really know how to write these end chapters, because it's quite fast paced. I think I'm going to adapt it a bit from now on, also I'm finding it really hard to remember the dialog so again I'm going to adapt it (it would change a bit anyway due to there being Amara). But Amara's going to wreak havoc in the neck few chapters so I needed to set the scene and I thought this would be an appropriate place to stop…_

_I hope you've liked it though! I'm sorry if it's a little boring!_

_Thank you to all those who have reviewed, I love to hear what you have to say so please keep doing so!_

_Also thank you to all those who have fallowed and favourited, it means so much!_

_Thank you!_

_Also I'm tempted to write another story, one set after the battle of five armies (with Thorin, Fili and Kili surviving of course) following a female Dwarf and Thorin. Whatcha think?_

_Follow my twitter! ohjaayox_

_And my Instagram oliviaajaay_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	15. Lake-Town

"Why is it always her?!" Thorin snapped loudly, pacing heavily up and down Bards' home. He was furious at Amara and at himself. He'd only just got her back and now she was gone again. Where even was she? Would she be able to find them again? Was she safe?

"I'm sure she'll be back in no time." Balin tried reassuringly, thumping Thorin on the back for good measure when the raven haired Dwarf had finally stalled in front of a large window overlooking the water.

"I hope you're right." Came Bard's gritty voice, catching Thorin's attention immediately.

"Why?"

"If the Master, or any of his slimy puppets, caught even a sniff of such a creature she'll be as good as dead." Bard replied sullenly, moving from his post leaning against a wooden pillar and striding towards Thorin. He stopped short next to his eldest daughter, however, and put an arm round her comfortingly.

"And what sort of creature do you believe her to be?" Thorin glared warningly up at Bard, uneasy that he'd ratted them out so soon.

Bard returned Thorin's stony gaze, "I've told you, Master Dwarf, I was born and bred on these waters. I know what a Mermaid is."

As soon as the word Mermaid rolled off his tongue he caught the attention of his three children, all of which gawked at him in utter shock.

"Mermaid?" The youngest repeated, her expression mixed with alarm and excitement. She then turned her attention to Thorin. "You have a Mermaid amongst you?"

"Had." Thorin corrected, only glancing at her for a moment before returning to glare at Bard. "We _had_ a Mermaid."

Bard moved towards Thorin again. "How, may I ask, did you manage to keep such a creature?"

"Obviously we haven't been able to keep her." Thorin replied bitterly, breaking eye contact out of wounded pride. "And what do you mean _'keep her'_?"

"I mean to tame a Mermaid is unheard of, never have I ever even heard of such a story, let alone seen it with my own eyes."

"Tame her?"

"It looked like you had. I never knew Mermaids could possess a quality such as loyalty."

Thorin didn't know if that was good or bad, so he simply decided to press on this the important matters. "How do we get her back then? How can we find her?"

"She found us before, did she not?" Fili chipped in from his position caring for his brother, whose face was distorted in pain.

"Ay, but that was because you were in danger."

As if on cue (although it was apparent Kili hadn't been listening) the youngest Dwarf let out a loud cry of pain, clutching his leg desperately, as if he was trying to wish it better.

Thorin came to Kili's side, momentarily forgetting about Amara. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Kili chocked out quickly, "I'm fine."

Thorin frowned, he wanted to say more but was cut off by a lapse in train of thought. His attention snapped towards a far window, along with the rest of the company he watched in alarm as men suddenly rushed around outside, yelling and calling to one enough frantically and scrabbling around for knifes and sacks.

Thorin shot Bard a questioning glance.

"I think we may be too late."

.

.

.

Amara yelped, tugging desperately on the tight rope that pulled on her tail in an attempt to free herself. She felt the surface drawing closer, and she clawed frantically at the water around her, grabbing onto a nearby rope that was being used to anchor a boat to the lakes bottom. But her efforts were useless for whatever was pulling on the other end of the rope was too strong and one moment she was in the water, the next she was pulled onto a wooden pier.

Instantly she felt multiple hands on her and she cried out in pain as she was shoved and pushed. Everything was a whirlwind, faces moved around her vision and she tried desperately to lash out and defend herself. But she was too weak, her once tough skin was soft, leaving her susceptible to pain.

The next thing she knew the rope around her tail was tightened and she was flipped onto her stomach, her hands were roughly grabbed and bound together. Out of the corner of her eye she saw an old man advance on her, his toothless grin menacing as he watched her with hungry eyes. In his hands he held open a sack and in one swift movement he thrust it over her head. Amara screamed once more, trying to fight against them all and free herself from the blinding sack.

She was then dragged, the damaged wooden blanks splintering into her delicate skin. She continued to thrash and squirm, but every time she did she'd earn a harsh blow to her ribs or stomach. Eventually she tired and gave up.

Thorin watched the crowd with gritted teeth. If he still had the Orcrist he'd vanquish every single one of those men. But he wasn't able to, the provisions and weapons Bard had promised them had been useless and once again they were vulnerable. And Thorin Oakenshield hated being vulnerable.

"We have to do something." Thorin exclaimed, glancing towards Bard with a menacing glare.

Bard clenched his jaw. "Come. But stay hidden."

It wasn't hard to stay hidden in Laketown now, as there was no one to stay hidden from. The entire population had apparently taken interest in the sudden comings of a Merfolk and joined in the hunt.

It didn't take the company long to find Amara, and Thorin watched in utter horror as Amara was strung upside down by her tail before the Masters House. Her limp body swayed with every tug until she was suspended on a makeshift wooden mount.

"Now what?" Thorin hissed to Bard, but not taking his eyes off Amara's lifeless form, internally praying for her to move, just an inch.

Bard clenched his jaw once more, as if contemplating a hard decision, but he did nothing immediately. Instead watched as the Masters front door swung open and the Master emerged, followed closely by Alfrid.

At first it didn't look at though the Master noticed Amara hanging there right in front of his nose and instead he swayed a little, obviously intoxicated, and blinked a few times. It wasn't until Alfred tapped him on the shoulder that his blank gaze finally focused and he saw Amara.

The Master simply stared at Amara for a long moment and Thorin clenched his jaw, his eyes boring into the fat, boorish man as he staggered down the steps and towards the Mermaid. The Master circled her a few times, eyes wide in disbelief. He then raised a chubby finger and poked her.

Thorin stiffened, his teeth clenched so hard his gums began to ache. The only solace Thorin gained was that Amara moved a little, wriggling faintly in an attempt to move away from the unwelcome finger. At least she was alive.

"Where did this creature come from?" The Master asked the crowd, flashing a nasty set of decaying teeth. "Such a breed hasn't been seen in these parts for more than a century."

"M'wife spotted her, m'lord." A shabby looking elderly man stepped forward, his knees buckling under his own weight, "W-we were hoping you may offer us a reward for such a creature?" He looked weak, and as he stood there, swaying slightly, he looked hopefully up at The Master.

At this Alfrid slithered down the steps of The Masters house and came to stand behind him, whispering something into his ear.

"Two gold coins!" The Master finally spoke once Alfred was done.

_Two gold coins? Was that all Amara's life was worth to these sick people?_

Thorin's fists clenched until his knuckles turned white and his own finger nails pierced his skin.

The elderly man seemed to have a similar thought to Thorin's for he stared in shock at The Master as he fumbled unsteadily with a silk coin pouch.

"Only two, m'lord?" He blinked, glancing from Amara to The Master.

"Yes. I don't even think she's alive," He barked a laugh, a cruel, empty sound filled the air. "I'm doing you a favour, dead half-breeds are bad luck."

"She is _**not**_ a half-breed!" Thorin boomed, his temper had finally snapped and he pushed past Bard, completely ignoring the mixed looks of horror and shock from the towns-folk.

"She is not a half-breed." He repeated in a growl, glowering menacingly at The Master and his slippery side-kick. "Let her go."

Upon hearing Thorin's voice Amara began to squirm. One moment she was hanging lifelessly by her tail and then the next her tail had split in two. She dropped from her ropes and fell to the ground with a thump, scrambling up she quickly ran to Thorin and hid behind him.

"And exactly what are you supposed to be?" drawled Alfrid, stepping in front of The Master who looked too confused to speak. He gave Thorin a haughty glance up and down, taking in his shabby attire, "Some sort of desperate mercenary? The Master should have your head for treason!"

"Hold your tongue!" Dwalin suddenly came pushing through the towns-folk to stand beside Thorin, "You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin. Son of Thráin, son of Thrór!"

Amara peaked out from around Thorin, watching The Master and Alfred with large eyes, a plan slowly ticking away in her head.

"We are the Dwarves of Erebor," Thorin added, his voice its usual rumbling cascade of velvet, "We have come to reclaim our homeland."

With that a wave of murmurs spread through the crowd. Seeing this Thorin continued, "I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbour, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake." Thorin turned to the towns-folk, enticing them in with his words. Amara took a step away from Thorin, eyes searching the crowed as the rest of the company emerged. "This was the centre of all trade in the north! If you grant us this favour, I will grant you yours and I will see to it that those days return. I will relight the great forges of the Dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor right into your hands!" He then turned back to glower at The Master, "But you must let her go." Thorin knew exactly what they'd do to Amara if they could. They would cut out her heart and descale her. Thorin decided then and there that he was going to fight for her. To him Amara was worth ten times more than all the gold in Erebor.

The Master looked convinced, in fact he was sold as soon as the word 'gems' floated into his ears, however, before he could open his mouth to speak Alfrid swooped in, whispering in his ear.

Amara watched Thorin, she no longer saw the cloud of sickness that hung over him, the burden of his kin seemed to sweep of his shoulders. This Thorin was no fallen Prince, he was a mighty King. As he spoke power radiated from him, and his words fought the illness that was festering in the back of his mind

"Death!" Bard drew Thorin's attention away from Alfrid, "That is what you'll bring upon us. Dragon fire and ruin. If you awake that beast, it will destroy us all." Bard was more concerned about Smaug and his wrath than Amara's wellbeing. He had panicked when he'd heard Thorin's plan and would rather have one Mermaid die than the entire town perish.

Amara's eyes flickered around the crowd as his words, her gaze falling upon the young and the old.

Bard was standing before Thorin now, looking utterly stressed. But Thorin's persona remained calm and collected, and his reply was just as smooth. He was pushing for Amara and the Companies freedom.

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; if you comply all will share in the wealth of the mountain."

Amara watched the faces of the crowd change from worry to pleasure and she frowned.

"You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" At Thorin's words the crowd cheered.

"All of you, listen to me, you must listen!" Bard turned desperately to the crowd and Amara took an involuntary step towards him, but Thorin stopped her. "Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm? And for what purpose?" Bard then turned and looked accusingly down at Thorin, "The blind ambition of a Mountain King, so driven by green, he could not see beyond his own desire!"

"Now, now. We must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget, that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!" The Master of Laketown had apparently finished being coaxed by Alfrid and had finally decided to join the dispute.

"It's true, Sire." Alfrid added, smiling sinisterly, almost mockingly, "We all know the story. Arrow after arrow, he shot. Each one missing its mark."

"You have no right. No right to enter that Mountain." Bard said quietly to Thorin alone, taking a step towards him.

"I have the only right." Thorin replied sternly. Thorin then turned to The Master, "I speak to the Master of men of the lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people for years and years to come? Or are you going to waste this opportunity for a slim chance of Mermaid magic?" He took a step forward, "What say you?"

The Master seemed to hesitate for a moment, before smiling slyly.

"I offer you a proposition."

"Oh?" Thorin raised his brow at The Master, disapproving of the smug smirk Alfrid was sporting. Amara's gaze was glued to The Master. She knew exactly what was coming, and she knew exactly what she was going to do.

"You will have my blessing. You will have the entire towns support from now until evermore. Any provisions will be provided, from pots and pans to the finest boats. But," He leaned down towards Thorin, wafting his foul breath all over the Dwarf, "But, not only do I ask for Erebor's trade I ask for her." The Master then pointed a dirty, chubby finger at Amara who just watched back with an unreadable expression.

"And if I refuse?" Thorin replied.

"I will make sure you and your little friends are locked away until the end of your days. And I'll take your little Mermaid anyway." The Master flashed his gruesome teeth once more, "What say _you_?"

Thorin opened his mouth but Amara cut him off.

"He accepts." She said loudly, in a bold voice no one knew she had. In a few swift strides she stood between The Master and Thorin, standing with poise and purpose, a sense of sudden nobility suddenly surrounded her, and the air in her vicinity was caked with sudden power and energy. "I will go with you, on the condition you do exactly as Thorin wishes."

Thorin instantly grabbed Amara, pulling her round to face him. She stayed surprisingly calm.

"Are you a fool?" Thorin muttered, "They will kill you, Amara. They will take your heart."

Amara smiled, glowing a rich, deep gold for the first time in weeks. She reached up and cupped either side of Thorin's face with her small hands. "Thorin Oakenshield, it is not theirs to take." She then brought her lips to his in a short, sweet, tender kiss. She then moved her lips to his ear and whispered; "I will see you again, look to the water and say my name, and I will come."

She was then pulled away by guards, the whole time she smiled softly at Thorin as he just stood there. Just before the doors of The Masters house shut she called in a voice that reminded Thorin of water lapping at the shore, "to nulma em."

.

.

.

_Okay, okay, a little short and I knowwwww it took me so long to update!_

_But I've had major writers block. Good news though, I know exactly what to write now! _

_So I'm aiming to post again by Friday, and from then on there will be regular updates!_

_Please let me know what you think of the chapter, when people review and say lovely things I have more motivation to do speedy updates!_

_Thank you so much to all those who have reviewed, followed and favourited!_

_It means so much to me!_

_Follow me on twitter: ohjaayox_

_And Instagram: oliviajaay_

_I follow back!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


End file.
